Staff of Souls
by Nightingale Winters
Summary: First story. OoT- After seven years of peace, Link feels evil beginning to stir again and is confronted by someone he never expected to be reality . . .
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters in the Zelda series and all credit goes to the creators of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I do, however, own any characters I make up and I will specify which ones are mine. **

**Please read and review.**

Prologue

Link cast his gaze up at the moon through the window, the pale beams of the glowing orb in the heavens the only light in the room. It was times like this, when everything was serene and still, that he could think back on seven years ago, when he'd traveled through time to save the land of Hyrule. And with those memories, he would remember _him. _

_Link turned around swiftly at the soft whisper of sound behind him that no ordinary elf would hear. It was because of his experience in adventuring, that he could even hear it. _

_An eye the color of red blood met his own blue, topaz orbs, and Link relaxed, as the strange Sheikah straightened to his full height from his crouch and slowly approached him._

_"The flow of time is always cruel . . . Its speed seems different for every person, but no one can change it . . . a thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days . . . In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." The voice, as when Link had first met him, was serious, low, guarded. _

_As the Sheikah pulled out his harp and glanced briefly at the hero, Link obediently pulled out his ocarina, and began to imitate the notes strummed on the harp . . ._

In all seriousness, Link wasn't sure what to really think about Sheik at all. Of course, Sheik had turned out to be Zelda, but Sheik had seemed like a totally separate person in the brief periods Link had encountered him. Either Zelda was a really good actor, or Link was just living in a fantasy world.

"You need to get some sleep, Link," Zelda's head peered through his doorway suddenly, and if Link hadn't been used to sudden appearances and surprises, it would have startled him. Her cerulean blue eyes were framed with long, golden lashes, and her lips were shapely and full, but she held no attraction for him, no matter how beautiful she was. Link thought of Zelda far too much as a sister.

Link let out a breath, watching as a shock of his thick golden hair flipped up from the burst of air. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "I used to go without sleep all the time, Zelda. I can do it now."

"The point is that you don't _have _to, now." Zelda retorted, annoyed. Link promptly ignored her.

"I just don't understand why you're so depressed these days. You saved Hyrule seven years ago, Link. It's been _seven years_! Do you not register that?" She moved into the room and Link heard the soft swish of her pink skirt against the floor as the moved over to him. Her musical voice was urgent. "Seven long years have passed in peace and prosperity, and yet, you sit here, moping as if we're experiencing the hell we went through all over again! What's a matter with you?"

Link lifted his eyes heavenwards again. "I don't know. Loneliness, maybe?"

"You have me," Zelda sat down on the opposite side of the window sill, gazing intently at him. She patted his knee reassuringly.

Link sighed. "I don't mean like that, Zelda. I need . . . a companion. I need someone like . . ."

"Like a friend?" Zelda supplied.

"Someone like Navi." Link finished sadly. "I never understood why she left."

Zelda glanced down at her gloved hands, saying gently, "She came to me later that night after she left you and told me she had no other choice. You were a Hylian-- therefore, she was not allowed to remain with you. Faced with those circumstances, I don't think she had a choice _but _to leave. You don't blame her, do you?"

Link shook his head. "No. It wasn't her fault."

Zelda nodded. "Precisely. Do you think that maybe . . ." she blushed, "A woman in your life could lighten things up a bit?"

Link snorted with laughter. "Perhaps," He smiled, a little, glancing at Zelda, who was smiling in return. "I could always take Ruto up on her offer." he murmured.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "No offense to Ruto, but I think you need someone closer to your own _race,_"

Link laughed. "Point taken. Malon?" He lifted an eyebrow.

Zelda grinned. "Not a bad choice, but think . . . Isn't there someone else you're forgetting?"

Link's eyes widened. "Nabooru!? Are you serious?"

Zelda laughed. "Well, it was a thought. She was pretty."

Link blushed, looking down. "I never said she wasn't." he mumbled. Zelda just giggled.

"Well, _I _think you would make a fine match for Nabooru." Zelda replied.

Link just shook his head, standing up suddenly and saying, "I'm going outside for a little while. And please, refrain yourself from arranging a marriage while I'm gone." he added, recalling the last time he and Zelda had had a conversation like this.

Zelda pouted. "It wasn't a marriage, it was simply a date."

"Yeah, well, it _felt _like marriage," Link muttered, before moving from the room of the inn and down into the empty tavern. It was so empty because it was late at night, and everyone was either asleep or prowling around outside or with their lovers(he forced himself not to think too explicitly about that kind of thing).

Link stepped out into the small town of Kakariko, stretching with a yawn(he wasn't about to let Zelda see that he was tired)and glancing around lazily. Everything was still, quiet.

He turned to the left, and rounded the corner of the small inn, heading up the small series of steps that led to the well. He moved up to it and gazed down the empty stone well, shuddering as he recalled the memories of having to venture down within its depths.

Seven years ago, he had witnessed Sheik being attacked by Bongo-Bongo, the evil spirit supposedly sealed down within the well. Remembering how he'd been attacked after Sheik, he felt a shiver run down his spine.

_Screams echoed throughout the tiny village, and the smell of smoke was thick in the air. Link looked around with wide, alarmed eyes, seeing the red roofs of houses on fire, seeing the menacing yellowish green of the sky above. _

_Link rushed towards the well as he saw the blue and black-clad figure in front of it, but before he could say anything, Sheik ordered, "Get back, Link!"_

_Link turned around to survey the village behind him, confused as to what was going on, and all he heard was a cry of pain and he whipped back around, just in time to see Sheik flung violently through the air. Sheik crashed to the ground quite a few feet away with a grunt, and Link rushed down to his side, demanding, "Are you all right?"_

_Link drew his sword as he saw the red mist issuing along the ground toward him, and Sheik reached a hand out toward him, choking out, "Link, no--" _

_Everything went black._

_"Looks like you're coming around . . . " Link looked up into the single ruby-red eye that was visible, and sighed, feeling his head was pounding._

_"Link . . . a terrible thing has happened! The evil shadow spirit has been released! Impa, the leader of Kakariko village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well . . . But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world! I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it again, but . . . she will be in danger without any help! Link! Impa is one of the six Sages . . . Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa! There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple . . . This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time . . . Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!" Sheik withdrew his harp, and Link also withdrew his ocarina._

_Once the last notes of the melody echoed hauntingly through the village, Sheik stowed his harp away and said urgently, "Let me take care of the village! I'm counting on you, Link!"_

Link snapped from his memories once again, sighing. He didn't know what he needed, truly. He didn't know why he felt so depressed lately. He wasn't really sure of anything anymore.

What he _did _know was that the years of 'prosperity and peace', as Zelda called it, weren't as peaceful and prosperous as she liked to think. He'd seen more and more monsters about the fields of Hyrule lately, and he had the feeling that sooner or later something would be going on. He wasn't sure what, but it was coming, whatever it was.

Even as he thought it, Link glanced down into the well once more and was startled to hear a groan from the depths of it. It sounded definitely male, and it sounded in pain.

Hesitating, Link called, "Is anyone down there?"

He waited. There was silence. He was about to dismiss it as a trick of his imagination before he heard a weak voice respond, saying, "Yes! Please give me your assistance in getting out! I'm afraid I don't have strength to pull myself from this blasted well!"

Suspicious and cautious, Link peered down into the well, seeing the dark, humanoid figure at the bottom. He made sure to be completely silent as he slowly pulled back and withdrew his sword, before leaning back over and saying, "I'll shoot my hookshot down there. You'll have to grab onto the chain quickly before it comes back and it will pull you up. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." came the tired reply. The voice sounded very strange, very foreign. But Link didn't pay it any attention.

He withdrew his hookshot from one of the pouches in his belt, before he aimed it towards one of the rungs on the ladder and pulled the trigger, feeling the force of the chain springing forth jolt his arm. He swiftly pressed another trigger on the hookshot so it wouldn't yank him forward, but would instead withdraw back.

Link could feel the weight as the hookshot reeled back in, and he used both his arms to hold the chain until he saw a tuft of blond hair beginning to emerge from the top. He gripped slender shoulders and heaved the person up, and was startled as the person leaned on him and caused him to lose his balance, making them both tumble back onto the grass in a tangle of limbs.

When Link detached himself from the other man(he found out it was a man very quickly)he looked to the face, to see if the person was recognizable. He glimpsed a flash of red, a hidden face--

"Sheik!?" Link gasped.

**I know it's really short, but tell me what you think so far and if you think I should keep going. -Gives huge grin- I want to know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews for my prologue, guys. Do I need to post another disclaimer? I hope not. After all, everyone knows I'm not creative enough to make all those awesome characters. ;) Now, for chapter one. REVIEW!!**

Chapter one

I tilted my head curiously, perking my pointed ears up to catch the low voices in the room below. I wanted to hear what they were saying . . . but they were talking so damned quietly! It was frustrating!

I leaned forward on my heels, gripping the wooden beam I was balanced on more tightly, a few strands of my ruby-red hair falling down into my violet eyes. I squinted my eyes, trying to get a closer look at the people in the room below.

Where was I? In Hyrule Castle. Eavesdropping on a 'secret' meeting of the Sages and the Hero of Time. I knew the names, but I'd never actually seen the people in person. It was exhilarating, the thrill of being able to intrude upon a 'secret' meeting between the Sages and the Hero of Time. But if I were caught . . .

I was only doing this because I was bored and I needed some entertainment. I hadn't told anyone in the members of my clan(I called it a clan because technically, we weren't exactly _welcomed _in society)because I knew they'd want to come, or select few(I wouldn't mention any names)would rat on me if they found out. I wanted to do this by myself, to prove that I could, so I could know information that no one else knew.

I leaned forward on my knees, crossing my arms underneath my breasts, chewing on the inside of my cheek thoughtfully as I listened to the Hero of Time as he spoke. He was very handsome, with lightning blue eyes with long golden lashes, pale, fair skin, thick golden hair, and clad in a green tunic and matching cap. There was a brilliant blade strapped across his back, but it wasn't the Master Sword. According to rumors, that was stowed safely in the Temple of Time.

". . . last night in Kakariko village." Link was saying. "Right now, he's being nursed back to health by Impa, who happened to be staying at the inn as I. She isn't sure what he went through but whatever it was, it was pretty harsh. He can barely talk, much less stand, and he doesn't remember much of what happened to put him in that state. What I _don't _understand is that while Sheik is there in Kakariko village, why you, Zelda, are here." By the time Link's melodious voice grew silent, his tone was hurt, mistrusting, and his brows were furrowed.

Zelda sighed. "I wish for you to listen to my entire tale, Link, without interrupting, and I want you to refrain from growing angry. As a matter of fact, I want _all _of you to listen.

"After Link was sucked into the Temple of Light, where his soul was sealed for seven years to sleep, I set about making a disguise for myself so as to prevent being discovered by Ganon, and being captured. However, I also knew that I had to aid Link in his quest; without my help, he probably would have taken longer to succeed as he did.

"I went to Impa, to ask for her assistance, and she took me under her wing and began to train me in the ways of the Sheikah, teaching me the battle styles of her people, their culture, everything about the shadow people that no one else was brave enough to learn. After seven long years of training she deemed me ready to disguise myself as a Sheikah. So, with the shadow magic that she had taught me, I adorned the garb of the Sheikah and disguised myself as a male.

"_However, _I was _not _aware that there was actually a Sheikah by the name of Sheik. And apparently during the some of the time that Ganondorf held reign over Hyrule, the _real _Sheik was being held captive by Ganondorf himself. As to why? I'm not completely sure.

"How I found this out, though, is through a vision I received, of when we were escaping from the crumbling castle, Link," Princess Zelda turned her cerulean eyes upon the hero, addressing him. "I saw Sheik escaping from the ruin and vanishing from sight before the final battle with Ganondorf took place. To where he went, I don't know. And this goes to show that it is very strange why Sheik has shown up now." Zelda concluded, running a hand through her long blond tresses.

I absorbed this information, intrigued. Of course, I'd heard the entire story of how the Hero of Time had saved Hyrule, and I knew all about Sheik's role. Learning that Sheik was indeed a real person, however, was fascinating. I felt a sudden desire to meet him, but my thoughts were interrupted as the Princess of the Zoras(Ruto, I was sure)began to speak.

"Well, it's obvious that we'll have to nurse Sheik back to health before we trouble him with stressing matters," Ruto said with a sigh, her fins flicking almost impatiently. Her gorgeous violet eyes were fixed upon Zelda as she spoke, and her voice had an aquatic, watery quality to it that was both strange and exotic. "It's rude to demand these answers of him when he's hardly coherent."

"Yes, Ruto, we are all aware you feel indebted to Sheik for his rescuing you from the ice," Rauru, the light Sage with the balding head, blue eyes, and thick orange and red robes replied, almost wearily. "But you must remember; it was not _Sheik _who saved you, but rather Zelda. We all feel as if Sheik was a separate person, and alas, he is, as we now discover, but as we all knew him seven years ago, it was actually Zelda underneath the cowls and bandages."

Ruto exhaled sharply, lifting her violet eyes heavenwards. Not exactly rolling her eyes, but not exactly respectful, either. "I know, but . . . it just _seems _as if I am indebted to that man. My apologies for disregarding you, Zelda." Ruto wasn't pleased to apologize, I could see, but at least she did.

Zelda inclined her head. "No offense taken, Princess Ruto. Faced with the situation as we are, we _will _have to come to some sort of decision. After Sheik is fully recovered we will extract what explanations and answers from him that we can, and after that, we will make our decision on what to do from there. For now, I think it best to let Impa derive what information from him that she can, because he is more likely to entrust information to her rather than anyone else here. After all, she is of his race, and I learned that many Sheikah are not very . . . sociable, with other races." Zelda finally settled on. She glanced at Link. "If Impa fails to extract information from him than you and I will meet him . . . Link?"

Link wasn't paying attention to her, though. His eyes were fixed upwards, in the rafters of the Sages' room, where I was crouched. I was frozen, my eyes wide, as his lightning blue orbs locked with mine. I only received a flash of his eyes before I heard a loud _puft _sound as a chain slithered through the air toward me faster than the eye could follow, and a large metal hook embedded itself into the wooden beam beneath my feet. I tensed, but just as I had began to move Link was there in an instant, grabbing me around the waist and dropping to the floor, dumping me almost roughly to the stone tiles and pressing the tip of his blade to my throat, all in one smooth movement. I was speechless.

"An intruder, perhaps?" The Gerudo Sage, Nabooru, narrowed her golden eyes at me and grinned wickedly as she withdrew her scimitar, pressing the tip of it to my throat as well. Her vibrant red hair was pulled back high on top of her head, and a pink jewel was embedded into a small circlet upon her forehead.

Darunia, the Goron Sage, cracked his knuckles and his deep blue eyes sparkled with the excitement of dealing out punishment as he moved over, towering over me. I detected the scent of earth and stone, and looking slowly up and down at the huge, muscular, rock-covered body, I began to sweat bullets.

The little Forest Sage, though, Saria, seemed to dance over, her large blue eyes laughing down at me as she grinned, cocking her head at me. I wasn't in the least bit relaxed, despite the reassuring look in her eyes.

"All of you, back!" Zelda pushed her way through all of them, standing over me, now. She studied me for a moment, lifting an elegant blond brow. "Nothing but a mere girl. And yet, all of you act as if she possesses all the shadow magic of Ganondorf. Ridiculous. Give me your name."

I realized she was talking to me, and swallowed nervously, glancing about the Sages and Hero watching me carefully, all ready to jump to action should I dare make a hostile move. I was angry when my voice trembled when I spoke. "M-melainia."

"Melainia? That's an unfamiliar name." Zelda mused to herself, studying me in a way that made me feel self-conscious of my patched clothes and disheveled appearance. "You look very young. How old are you?"

"Sixteen, Miss . . ." I mumbled, looking at her shoes, so I didn't have to look at her. Reminding myself how cowardly this appeared, I lifted my eyes swiftly back up to hers, holding her gaze steadily.

"And I suppose you were eavesdropping?" her tone was stern, now.

For some reason that tone made me want to squirm and hide under a table. "Y-yes. I didn't hear anything important--" I began to lie.

"Liars often suffer the penalty of having their tongues cut out," Nabooru said almost pleasantly, thoughtfully running the tip of her finger across her blade. I blanched.

"Nabooru, hush," Zelda chided, before turning back to me. She slowly crouched down to my level, her cerulean eyes locking with mine. "What did you hear?" she asked quietly.

I swallowed. "N-nothing--"

I jumped as a bright golden light began to shine on the back of her left hand, and Zelda turned her hand over, lifting it, so I could see the symbol of the Triforce glowing lucidly upon it. "I know if you're lying," she said quietly. "Every time you tell a lie, this symbol will glow. And you'll get off easier if you just tell me the truth. You might as well, don't you think?"

I said nothing. Taking a deep breath and steadying my voice, I said, "I heard everything."

"Everything? And you understood everything?" she questioned, eyeing me now with something closer to curiosity, rather than mistrust.

I nodded. "Yes. I understood it."

"Fascinating," she murmured. "You managed to escape the notice of all my protective fields and sound barriers, and not to mention you escaped _Link's _notice. He, of all people, should have been able to see you. Did you use magic?"

I shook my head. "I don't know any magic."

Zelda seemed even more dumbfounded by this. I now noticed that the Sages and Link had looks of utter stupefacation on their faces. Highly amused by this but not _daring _to laugh at this kind of time, I added, "I just slipped through the sewers in here, and once I entered the main hall I found a vent leading up into the ceiling, and once I was there, I found this room and slipped down into the rafters and overheard this meeting. So I decided to listen."

"Is it possible that the girl possesses magical shielding?" Rauru murmured, leaning down close to me and squinting his already small eyes, scrutinizing me carefully.

"Impractical!" Ruto snorted. "How would she be able to possess power like that if she can't cast magic?" she reasoned.

"Perhaps she possesses an artifact?" Darunia was now poking and prodding at me, and my eyes widened with fear. Hey, you would be scared spineless if a huge rock Goron were poking you, too.

"Or a fairy!" Saria piped up in her cheery voice. "Fairies have been known to offer special magical protections with the fairy dust from their wings."

"She isn't from the forest," Link interjected, his voice reasonable. "She doesn't look like a Kokiri, and Kokiri don't age. She's Hylian."

"Not quite," Zelda interrupted. "Look at her eyes. I have never seen any normal elf, or Hylian, for that matter, possess violet eyes. I've seen Zoras, but nothing else. It's strange."

It was a bit annoying, being talked about as if I weren't there. "I'm right here, you know," I said, annoyed. All of their eyes turned to me.

"So am I free to go?" I asked Zelda.

Her eyes widened. "Of course not! You know information that no one besides the Sages and Link should know. Of course you aren't going that easily. And plus, the fact that you could so easily slip past my magical guards means I want to examine you with magic, and study you more closely. You could be useful to us . . ."

I didn't like the sound of that. "Useful?" I asked in a whisper.

Zelda smiled slowly. "Of course."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Link dug his heels into Epona's sides, his eyes fixed on the large staircase leading up into Kakariko village. It had been three days since Sheik had been found, and Impa still had not returned, so he was going with Zelda to question Sheik himself.

Link tied Epona up to the wood post outside the inn upon reaching it, and waited until Zelda dismounted her mare, as well, tying up her horse. Zelda slipped her hand through Link's arm, her hood up to mask her features(people overreacted when seeing the Princess in uneventful places like this), before they headed inside.

They were confronted by the scent of wine, alcohol, and the shouts and laughter of drunken men and women, and the loud buzz of chatter. The round tables strewn about the wood floors of the room were filled with people, all who either disregarded Link or waved to him, lifting their mugs of ale in greeting. Link inclined his head in return, but didn't bother to talk to any of them. Instead, he led Zelda to the counter, where Telma, the innkeeper stood.

"What can I get for you, Link?" she asked, winking at him as she polished a mug. Her red hair was pulled back from her face in a ponytail, and her plump lips were in the form of a kind smile.

"Nothing. Can you tell me what room Impa is staying in?" Link asked.

"Here to pester that poor boy you found the other day?" Telma lifted an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose I can't stop you. She's with him in the first room on the right."

"Thank-you. I'll fill you in on details, later, if I can." Link promised, before leading Zelda up the steps, turning to the right room.

The room inside had two simple beds swathed in white cotton sheets, one window, an old oak dresser, two nightstands, and a small fireplace. Other than the wood-paneled walls, the room was empty. Impa was knelt in front of one of the beds, speaking in low tones to a young man propped up on pillows. Just upon examining _him_ again, Link froze.

One of his blood-red ruby eyes was revealed, but the other was masked under thick locks of golden blond hair. His tanned skin had almost a bronze sheen to it, and the top of his head was wrapped in bandages, and a cowl covered his face up to his eyes. He wore the same black and blue outfit, skin-tight, with bandages wrapped about his arms and fingers and chest. The red eye of the Sheikah was inscribed upon his chest. Link could see the harp strung across the Sheikah's back.

The red eye lifted up to Link, and Link met his gaze. "You must be the Hero of Time." the Sheikah said quietly. His voice was serious, guarded, and Link could tell each word was considered carefully before spoken.

"Yes. I found you in the well three days ago." Link replied, just as quiet.

The Sheikah inclined his head. "As I'm sure you're already aware-- I am Sheik, one of the last of my people. The _real _Sheik, for that matter. You have my gratitude for saving me. I believe if you had not found me I would be dead."

Link nodded, slowly. This was going to take some getting used to. "You're welcome." Link glanced at Impa. Her red orbs were also fixed upon him. Her armor was similar to that of Sheik's, but hers contained more silver, the white-silver of her hair, and she was more muscular than the slender Sheikah male on the bed.

"It's about time you got here," Impa said quietly. "Sheik has refused to tell me his tale until you and the Princess arrived to hear it, as well. He feels that you two are just as deserving to hear it as anyone else."

Link looked to Sheik. "Well, I'm all ears."

Zelda, who had been silent up until this point, pulled back her hood and said, "As am I. Please, explain to us your story."

Sheik turned his head, fixing his eye at some point out the window, and when he spoke, despite the fact that Link could hear more strength in his voice than three days ago, he could still hear the slight weakness. "Fourteen years ago Impa used her shadow magic to seal the evil spirit, Bongo-Bongo, deep within the well, to prevent him from escaping and corrupting the Shadow Temple. I was friends with Impa, at the time, as we were some of the only Sheikah still alive in the world. We had a connection through my mother, who had been a friend of Impa's through their childhoods.

"Anyway, I was fully grown by this time, and upon reaching a certain age, Sheikahs can completely stop their age process so they do not gain anymore years. I stopped my aging process at the age of twenty-five, so I was considered fully mature.

"Because of that, and also the fact that I was a strong warrior in the Sheikah tribe, Impa instructed me to maintain her seal on the well as long as I could do so. So I dwelt within the well for seven years, maintaining the seal with my magic, strengthening it over the years, holding it as best I could.

"However, after these seven years, disguised as me, Zelda could feel the seal beginning to weaken, as the force of Bongo-Bongo had grown so strong. I couldn't maintain it, against his strength, and just as Zelda and you, Link, reached Kakariko Village, my magic waned and broke, and Bongo-Bongo burst forth from the well, and attacked both of you after he finished attacking me.

"While Zelda worked to help the villagers and you went off to the Shadow Temple to kill Bongo-Bongo, Link, I was unconscious down within the well, unable to even get up and move. Ganondorf discovered the means of the seal upon his shadow monster, and went down into the well himself to extract me and force any information from me that he could possibly get."

Sheik's tone was angry, when he spoke again, and it sounded as if he were speaking through clenched teeth. "Ganondorf used many forms of torture to try and convince me to tell him the truth, but I knew who you were, Link, and who you were, Zelda, and I knew I must not reveal any information. However, the evil king proved just as stubborn as I.

"A truth serum certainly is potent . . ." Sheik went on, quietly. "Using that, Ganondorf managed to find out that Zelda was posing as me, and that was how he discovered _your _whereabouts, Zelda.

"Ganondorf held me prisoner there, leaving me in a cell to rot, and I lost all hopes of escaping when all my attempts failed. I had no weapons, no spells, nothing. Every method of defense, offense, _everything, _had been extracted forcibly from me and I was _vulnerable_," Sheik nearly spat the word out. "What I _didn't _expect was for your plan to succeed, Link, and for you to be able to defeat the evil king. But you astonished me, and while the castle crumbled, I made my escape and forced myself not to interfere in the battle with the evil king that I knew was so rightfully yours.

"After Zelda transported the two of you back into time, and seven _more _years passed, I traveled about other lands, other dimensions, learning and training, building up my skills again, so in case Ganondorf ever returned I would be ready to assist you in whatever ways possible.

"I returned to the well a few months ago, to make sure that everything was well, but I discovered evil spirits down within it that should not have lingered there. I killed them, but I began to find that in other places, other than the well, such as the Temples, and in Hyrule Field, monsters were beginning to stir again. Evil was coming from the depths of the earth and I didn't know the source.

"I was attacked, three nights ago, by strange figures cloaked in black. They surrounded me and used dark magic on me as a method to quickly knock me out and conquer me. I'm ashamed to admit I was unprepared for their ambush and I didn't get to put up much of a fair fight." Sheik concluded, quietly.

Link absorbed this all, a bit stunned. First, he looked to Impa. "Why didn't you tell us Sheik was a real person, if you knew?"

She only shook her head. "His mother asked that I keep his identity secret, so that his enemies could not seek him out and kill him. She did it as a means of protection. And I do not break my promises."

Zelda nodded. "I know that all too well. Thank-you, Sheik, for sharing your tale with us. So much is clear to me, now. However, you are right. Link, as well, has noticed evil stirring yet again and we are unsure of the source. I have a fear that our seal upon Ganondorf could be breaking . . ." she trailed off worriedly, biting her lower lip.

Link glanced at her sharply. "Impossible, isn't it? That seal is far more powerful than any normal magic."

"Naive, hero." Sheik shook his head, his red eye narrowing thoughtfully. "Ganondorf possesses the Triforce of Power. How can you possibly believe that he wouldn't eventually break free? He is the _only _source that seems even possible, right now."

Link glared at Sheik, but said nothing. To distract the two men from each other, Impa interjected, "Have you not noticed that the symbol of the Triforce on the back of your hand has grown brighter of late, Link? It is surely a warning that Ganondorf is returning."

Link raked his hands through his hair. "If that's true, then we have to prepare immediately! We can't allow him to get as far as he did the last time. And we won't be able to just simply 'seal him up' this time. We'll have to kill him. For good."

Sheik's visible blond brow furrowed sharply. "You say that as if it were an easy task, the first time."

"It would have been easier if a certain someone hadn't been trying to keep from 'interfering with the battle that was so rightfully mine'." Link retorted.

"Enough!" Zelda interrupted, exasperated. "Sheik," she turned to the young man on the bed. "We've discovered something that we hope you might know something about. Recently, a young girl snuck into my castle and eavesdropped on a meeting between Link and the Sages. She managed to sneak past all my magical spells, alarms, and traps, and Link never noticed her, something completely unnatural. Either she has a strange magic about her, or she possesses the stealth of a Sheikah. I think she may be useful, if she were trained . . ."

Sheik didn't blink. "I would have to study her closely to see if I could figure out what shields her from detection, but I can't just make an assumption, no."

Zelda nodded. "I didn't believe so. Impa," she turned to the sturdy woman. "I would like to ask you to train this girl in the ways of the Sheikah, and teach her the means of stealth, shadow magic, fighting skills, et cetera. I believe she could make a good addition to us."

Impa sighed. "I do not have the time, Princess. I am sorry, but I have obligations to your father and I do not have endless hours to spend tutoring some young runt."

Zelda bit her lower lip. "Well . . . Maybe I could teach her . . ."

"I'll do it."

Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at Sheik. He lifted his eyebrow.

"It's the most logical solution, is it not?" he questioned. "I am indebted to the three of you, anyway, for your assistance and hospitality; the least I could do is aid you in your dilemma. That is . . . if you would have me."

Zelda slowly nodded. "I would be honored to have you teach Melainia. I must discuss it with her, first."

"If Sheik does that, I can teach her to sword fight." Link offered.

Zelda nodded. "She'll take all the training she can get."


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay in updating, folks. I will update my story as much as I can but it will be kind of random, so for this, I apologize. So here's the next chapter. **

Chapter two

I realized that having a girl who slipped past your defenses, both magical and physical, was a thing to be cautious about, and to take _pre_cautions about, but this was just downright ridiculous. I was trapped up in a dank, damp, empty, cold cell, staring at the grimy, gray wall in front of me. The door was iron, and there was a small slot at the top of it, with bars.

I had lost track of the time, and honestly, I wanted to die. I was _really _hungry right now. I felt my stomach was getting ready to start eating itself in an attempt for nourishment.

I practically jumped to my feet as there was rustling outside the door of my cell, rushing toward it and crying, "Let me out of here!"

Blue eyes appeared, along with a sweep of blond hair across the eyes. "If you'll be patient a moment, I will. You aren't in danger of dying, trust me." came Link's voice.

"Just let me out!" I added, disregarding him and still impatient.

Link gave a roll of his lightning-blue eyes, and unlocked the door, before opening it and saying, "I have someone I want you to meet, so you're out of there for now."

"I _won't _be back in there," I assured him dangerously, but he only lifted an eyebrow, his expression clearly reading, "Whatever you say."

I followed Link down the halls of the dungeon, examining the plain, grimy walls as we went. Torches were mounted to the walls, casting a dull orange glow over everything.

"So who am I meeting?" I asked Link as we made our way up a flight of stairs.

"Someone who we are hoping to train you." Link replied.

"Very specific." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "How about a name?"

"I'll leave that to them." was all Link said.

Seriously, what was with the secrecy? Would the earth blow up if he gave me a name, or something?

Nevertheless, though, I followed him down the hall like an obedient little girl, until he led me up to a floor that was no longer filthy, but rather immaculate. The walls were white, made of stone, the floors black granite stone, polished though smooth from how worn down they were. Along the bottom of the wall were intricate drawings of the three goddesses, surrounding the Triforce. It was very artistic and amazing. I took the time to admire the drawings before Link cleared his throat pointedly to get me to move on.

Link led me through a door on the right, and within was a great room with racks full of weapons along the far wall, from axes to scimitars to swords to bows, and beyond. The floors were dirt, and the walls were simply dark oak wood. There were no windows, but only torches, which gave the room the same orange glow as in all the other rooms. The room was empty.

"All right . . ." My voice disturbed the silence of the room. "So who am I supposed to meet?"

"He'll be here in a moment." Link murmured, looking around, as if searching for the person in an empty room. I lifted an eyebrow. Couldn't Link see there wasn't anybody here?

"If you truly think that, you're as oblivious as you supposed him to be." said a voice, interrupting my thoughts, as well as answering them. I turned to the left, seeing a slender being emerge from the shadows that clung tightly to the walls, leaving little room to hide within.

The being, however, I recognized immediately from the descriptions I'd been given over time, because no one else would have matched. This was Sheik. His red eye met both of my violet orbs, and I flushed with embarrassment from the comment he'd made.

I said nothing. There wasn't really anything I could say, other than, "You wanted me to meet Sheik, Link? Why?"

"Because important matters have come to hand and we believe that you need to be informed," Sheik said simply, crossing his lean arms across his hard chest. His voice was deep, melodious, but deathly serious. "For the fact that you slipped into the castle so easily-- and I'm sure Zelda has already informed you of this-- that makes us realize that either our defenses weren't quite as effect as hoped, or that you possess a superior ability of stealth that could be useful." He went on. "A superior ability of stealth that compares to that of a Sheikah. My kind."

I absorbed this slowly. "Okay. So what, then?"

"_So, _it would be wise to train you in the ways of the Sheikah. Having two Sheikahs already at the kingdom's disposal is useful for collecting information and deadly for foes, but having three will add to the effect. Plus, you don't seem normal, anyway. It would be stupidity to release you back to your old life and not take advantage of this situation." Sheik explained quietly.

"Train me?" I demanded. "What if I don't want to be trained?"

"We were going to have Zelda talk to you about it first," Link interjected, "But Sheik insisted speaking to you about it, instead. He says that he believes he's more capable of convincing you." Link didn't seem convinced, himself, as he looked at Sheik expectantly.

Sheik's face showed no emotion other than a slight twitch of his visible eyebrow. "Your name is Melania, correct?" he looked back to me.

I nodded, though I was scowling. _They can't honestly think I'm just going to say, 'Okay!' and let them train me. If he thinks he's going to 'convince' me he's got another thing coming._ _I'm not going to train under a person I don't know, much less work underneath someone once I'm trained. I don't work for anyone. _

Feeling oddly as if Sheik could hear my thoughts, once more, I stiffened when he said quietly, "Undergoing this training shouldn't take away the sense of independence you have, Melainia. You should _want _to undergo this training, to work for the good of other people, to work for them and help them, to serve your country, which is Hyrule."

"What has Hyrule ever done for me?" I snarled. "I live out on the streets! If Hyrule cared, then I wouldn't be starving half the time! If Hyrule cared, I would have a family that cared about me! If Hyrule cared, I wouldn't have to steal to cloth myself! If Hyrule cared--" I cut off abruptly, because my head was beginning to pound from how angry I was. I raised a hand to massage my temples, letting out a deep breath. I noticed Link looked suddenly guilty and uncomfortable.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you, Melainia," Link promised me fiercely, laying his hand on my shoulder. It was only then that I remembered how altruistic Link was, how he would do anything for the sake of helping someone else. What I had just said must have really made him feel guilty.

"It doesn't matter," I said flatly, shrugging his hand off, indifferent to the rude manner in which I did it. "I don't need anyone. I never have. I never will."

"Try not to be melodramatic." Sheik said, his visible eye narrowing slightly. "There are people who have it much worse than you do. The least you can do is be grateful that we _want _to help you."

I flared up to retort, but when I glanced at Link I saw how sad his expression was, and somehow it stopped me. I sighed, settling back and letting out another long breath. "Well, it's great and all that you want to 'help' but I don't need your help. So you can find someone else to train. Because I don't need your training. I'm out of this place." I turned, heading for the door.

I gasped when warm, bandaged fingers wrapped around each of my wrists, stopping me. But the reason I gasped was because I felt a slight jolt that was unfamiliar to me, something I'd never felt before and didn't welcome now. I jerked away and whirled, to look into a single blazing ruby red eye.

"You can't leave. I'm afraid to tell you we won't allow it. The information you know is dangerous, because if enemies ever learned of my whereabouts they could capture me as they once did and force information from me." Sheik said quietly, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You aren't going anywhere."

My heart was pounding, but I wasn't sure if it was because a boy(no, man)was close to me or because I was scared. Either way, I refused to show either emotion. "You can just try and stop me." With those words, I smashed my knee right up between his legs.

Sheik gasped and his face went pale as he doubled over, and I turned back around, wrenching open the door and racing down the hall as fast as my legs would carry me. I headed straight for the staircase down the hall and to the right, knowing that would lead me down and somewhere on the main floor was an exit.

"Someone stop her!" I heard Sheik yelling as I ran away. I heard the heavy falls of boots behind me, and then the soft whisper of sound that had to be Sheik running. I let out a gasp as I moved out of the way of a chain suddenly zooming past my head with a _puft _sound, before the hook on the end of it embedded itself into the torch at the end of the hall.

A second later I was tackled, and I rolled across the floor in a tangle of limbs with the Hero of Time, managing to yell, "Get off me!"

"Just think about this, Melainia! Don't just run away!" Link pleaded, taking me by my shoulders and holding my eyes, his begging mine.

"No! Let go!" I shoved him away and scrambled to my feet, barely avoiding him as he made a grab for me. I continued my mad dash for the stairs.

"Oh, for the love of Nayru!" Sheik said angrily. A second later I heard a loud smack as something hit the floor, and a white flash appeared before my eyes. I nearly fell as I tried to stop as Sheik appeared right in front of me. I ran directly into his arms.

Except, his arms weren't embracing as they wrapped around me. For all his slender body, Sheik was not to be taken lightly. He was unbelievably strong for such a slender frame, holding me to his hard chest, his ruby eye flaming down into mine with his anger.

"You are truly going to wish you hadn't done that." he told me icily.

"What? Kicking you? Well, you'd better hope I don't away from you, because that's where my foot is going to go if I do!" I said, before I spat right in his face.

Oh, he was mad. No, not mad. Furious. No, not even furious. Enraged might be a better word. Nevertheless, he wiped away the spit with disgust before slamming me roughly up into the wall.

"You have a limited number of options, Melainia," he hissed, and his voice was so menacing and fierce that it made my heart pound with fear. "You can either go with the training and save yourself a world of pain, or you can try to leave this castle and die. The way I see it, it would be a little easier to do the former."

"Go to hell!" I told him, struggling against his arms.

"That's where you'll soon be if you don't comply!" he snarled.

"What is going on here?" the voice was female, melodious, and sounded angry. It was Zelda. Her cerulean blue eyes were furious.

"I told you to speak with her, Sheik, not abuse her!" Zelda said angrily.

"Zelda, you have no idea--" Link started, in Sheik's defense.

"I find it quite impossible to convince this idiot girl at the moment," Sheik replied simply, coolly. "If you find yourself more capable, than by all means, attempt yourself. Otherwise, I wouldn't bother lecturing me until you are aware of how _impossible _this task is rapidly becoming."

"I'm right here," I said, annoyed.

They ignored me. Zelda pursed her lips at Sheik, before turning to me. "Melainia, why don't you want to be trained?" she asked me gently. The way she acted almost like a mother-figure both irritated me and made me uncomfortable. I wasn't used to people being nice.

"I don't want to work for someone who's never done anything for me." I said stubbornly.

At Zelda's confused look, Sheik explained, "Apparently Melainia has always had to be independent in life, and she feels she will _lose _her independence by undergoing training for a country that she believes has never worked for her own good." His voice sounded as if he had never been angry, for it was once more composed, impassive. He had released me, by this point, but he didn't move away, just in case I decided to run once more. Which I was considering.

"Don't you see, Melainia, you wouldn't lose your independence," Zelda assured me, once more in that motherly tone. "You would still be free to leave anytime you wanted, to come and go unless you were doing something for us. And once the evil that is now rising is gone, you could even leave permanently, if you wished." she encouraged.

I glared at her. "I don't want to be trained. I said no."

Zelda bit her lower lip a little nervously. "Well, maybe we _could _let you leave . . ."

Sheik turned toward her sharply. "Leave? Are you daft? We can't let her leave, after the information she has."

"Sheik's right," Link agreed. "I don't want to kill her just because she tries to leave, but I don't want to let her go, either. It's too dangerous."

"_Kill _her? Who tried to kill her?" Zelda demanded, growing angry.

The three of them were at it, now, arguing, so I took that time to slowly edge away, looking toward the window not even five feet away. I waited until all three of them were so distracted by arguing that they didn't even notice me anymore. I moved quickly toward the window, opening it, and looking down at the ground below. It was about ten or eleven feet. I considered. Escaping, even with a broken limb, was worth it.

I quickly jumped from the window, ignoring the sudden, "Link, stop her!" from Sheik and Zelda combined.

I let out a cry of pain as I landed hard on my elbow, feeling a sudden crack in my arm. Tears of pain came to my eyes as fiery agony lanced up and down my arm to my shoulder and to the tips of my fingers. I felt tears running down my face, and my vision blurred, even as I stumbled to my feet, cradling my broken arm and racing across the lawns of the castle, ignoring the shouts of the guards. I could hear the many footsteps behind me, but I ignored them all, concentrating on running out the open gates and down toward Hyrule Castle Town.

Once within the town, I made my way quickly through the crowd, shoving people out of the way, weaving through the bustling market, ignoring the calls of people trying to help me, and shopkeepers trying to get me to buy something. I headed straight for the Temple of Time, because that seemed the only sanctuary at the moment for me.

As I burst through the Temple doors, I practically collapsed on the red carpet in front of the entrance, sobbing freely now from the pain in my arm. It throbbed terribly, and it was twisted at a weird angle. I'd definitely broken it.

The black and white checkered floors were cold as I dragged myself across them, to go lean up against the white stone wall. I pressed my arm to the cold of the wall, which was only slightly soothing to my throbbing arm. I rested my forehead against the stone, trying to concentrate on anything besides the pain. All I could do was hope that they didn't come after me into the Temple.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luckily, they never seemed to come into the Temple. I wasn't sure how long I laid there on the stone floor, the pain in my arm reduced to a dull ache. It had ceased over the hours to be so painful, or I'd just gotten used to it and could ignore the intense pain, now.

I was so tired, and so hungry and weak, but I didn't want to get up and risk going outside and being found. After all, I could think it was far past the time I'd ran away but it could actually only be thirty minutes passed since I'd run from the castle. There was no certain way to tell.

I closed my eyes, welcoming the soothing darkness, feeling the peace of the Temple settle over me, calming me. I sighed, trying to relax and sleep.

"We would have found you right away had we ever suspected you would enter into a sacred Temple for refuge."

I jumped at the sudden voice, opening my eyes and lifting up, whimpering as the movement jolted my arm and sent a sharp stab of pain up the broken member.

"That was extremely stupid, jumping from the window like that and just hoping you'd escape so easily. You're lucky you didn't break your neck, or your leg." Sheik added quietly, crouching down in front of me and tenderly taking my arm, examining it.

It hurt. A lot. "Stop it. Don't touch me." I tried to sound furious but all I could manage was a feeble protest, because it hurt to bad to be angry at this moment. I didn't dare pull away; I was afraid of how much it would hurt if I did.

Sheik, as expected, ignored me. "I was once like you. Striving to be independent, determined to prove myself and show the world that I didn't need anybody nor anything," he said, still quiet, as he continued to examine my arm. "I was a fool."

His ruby eye flickered up to mine, and his gaze was intense. "Everyone needs assistance at sometime in their life, Melainia. You are young and naïve so it is only natural that your heart strives for the sense of independence you've had all your life. You've taken care of yourself; you haven't ever seemed to need anyone. What I'm telling you is that you will _now. _Evil is rapidly growing, strengthening, and soon we will all have to stick together and face it. If you are not with us, you are against us. Do you understand what I am saying? Not a one of us can defeat this by ourselves, let alone a sixteen-year-old girl."

I said nothing. I knew he was right, and I hated it. "That doesn't mean I need to be trained." I said through clenched teeth, refusing to look at him, because I was humiliated he was right and I couldn't deny that fact.

"Oh, but it does. Don't you see, Melainia? If I train you in the ways of my people, you will wield a power and stealth that you could use _against _our enemies, that you could use for your benefit in life. If you aren't trained, you are vulnerable and therefore susceptible to danger and eventually, death. You need more than just instincts for survival; you need training. You need a defense. Without it, you may not live past sixteen years." his voice was soft, urgent, now, but still deathly serious.

I considered his words, not wanting to accept them, but once more knowing he was right and hating it. "You don't know how to give up, do you?" I muttered, glaring at him.  
To my surprise, he gave a low chuckle. The sound was rich and sent a slight shiver up my spine, one I didn't understand. "Of course not. If I did, then I wouldn't be where I am today. Now, why don't we put your arm in a cast and use it as a reminder for your stupidity?"

"I never agreed to being trained." I muttered, though I really didn't have any reason to fight, now.

"Of course you didn't. But you're going to, anyway." Sheik replied simply, unperturbed. "Let this lesson be your first; never jump from windows. And I don't think you need elaboration as to why."

"No, I do." I said sweetly. "Enlighten me."

"Keep talking like that and I will." he warned me, even as he reached into a pouch on his side and began to withdraw bandages from it.

"Ooh, scary."  
Sheik just chose to ignore me after that, beginning to wrap my arm up in bandages as he straightened it. I cried out from the pain, but he only murmured soothing nonsense as tears began to run down my face again. It was a very painful process, and it never seemed to end.

"Now, it will take sometime to heal, so don't get it wet and don't move it much if you can help it." Sheik said once he formed a sort of sling across my neck, holding my arm tucked to my body. He glanced up into my eyes, and I was surprised to see his gaze soften, before he reached up and gently brushed the last few tears from my face with his thumb in a gentle caress. It would have been a fatherly gesture in normal circumstances, but the way that it made my skin tingle made me feel like it was something . . . different. Though I didn't know what.

"Next time you're going to brutalize my arm give me a warning," I muttered, and Sheik lifted his visible eyebrow, though he said nothing.

"I'm going to take you back to the castle now, made sure you're nourished, and then you're going to get some sleep. Your lessons will start in the morning." he said, his voice once more impassive as he straightened, stretching his slender form, slightly. I blushed as I realized I was staring at the flexing of his muscles as he did this and he caught me, eyeing me a bit strangely.

Sheik leaned down and scooped me up rather easily into his arms, murmuring, "Besides, I don't trust you'd follow me obediently if I asked. In fact, I don't trust you at all."

"You have a good reason not to." I said simply, not bothering to hide the fact that I would indeed run, should he let me go.

Sheik snorted, but said nothing else.

**Yeah, I know, kind of crappy chapter, but I have a ton of homework so I don't have time to make an awesome chapter right this second. But I will try to update as soon as I can, and the next one will be better, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Zelda series and all credit goes to the creators of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I do, however, own Melainia and any use of her as a character without my permission is _illegal_!! (Not that any of you fine people would use her, though—Winks ;) )**

Chapter three

"The tribe of the Sheikah is an ancient, proud race that has served the Royal Family for many a time, ever since we came into existence," Sheik spoke quietly, his gaze cast out the window, fixated on something far off in the distance. "We are also know as the shadowfolk, for our involvements with shadow magic, darkness, stealth, and the preference to avoid society at all costs unless it is a matter of life and death. We stick to the shadows and barely know the meaning of light." he closed his eyes, as if this thought was saddening to him. "To be a Sheikah is to give up attachments that make one mortal, that make one know what is humanity. To have mortal attachments is to have weaknesses. Do you understand, Melainia?"

I swallowed. I didn't like that kind of idea, but it was his culture, not mine. "Yes."

Sheik took a breath before continuing. "The Sheikah are proud; they never forget a crime and many are very vindictive-- the women take their revenge in almost sadistic ways and the men often find other methods as to take their revenge. The revenge matters on the person.

"Shadowfolk avoid confrontation when possible, should this be physical, or harmful, to themselves or those that are family or close in any other manner. We kill our enemies swiftly and silently, never ones to bring attention, by striking at the arteries in the human body or using shadow magic, or even poison. If forced into combat we do not often take to the offensive, but rather _defensive, _searching for an opening when possible. And if we are not yet forced into combat but we must be forced to confront our enemies, we try to parlay or find a way to make peace. Avoiding actual battle is our biggest goal.

"Stealth is its own matter. It comes most naturally to Sheikahs; we can literally become one with the shadows and manipulate it to our will, or we can use the blinding flash of a Deku Nut to momentarily stun the enemy whilst we blink away. Are you memorizing what I'm saying, Melainia?" Sheik suddenly asked sharply, as my mind was beginning to wander and I found myself losing interest. I snapped back to attention, lowering my head sheepishly.

With a slight twitch of his visible eyebrow, Sheik continued. "As for the matter of why we cover ourselves so heavily in cloth and bandages and our . . . _manner, _of clothing," he paused, to gesture to his skin-tight outfit. I blushed a little before looking back down. "Most of our race covers their face with a cowl or some other type of covering because it is forbidden to reveal our faces to those that are not our loved ones or that we know. To have an enemy know our looks and be able to pick us out in a crowd . . . it is dangerous, and thus, a risk. We were bandages to symbolize the hard training we all go through from the time of birth, and you will notice, if you ever meet others of my race besides myself and Impa, that most younger Sheikahs do not cover themselves in bandages, for they have not yet experienced the burdens we elders have had to bare . . ." Sheik closed his eyes again, his voice saturnine as he went on. "The bandages symbolize our pain, and the memories of the years, what we've gone through, what we've felt . . . They are our only remnants and links to the past.  
"The reason we wear such . . . _risque_ clothing, I suppose you could call it, is because clunking around in boots and chain mail would make far too much noise to be stealthy," Sheik explained, his voice lined with what I suspected to be amusement, almost. "We would wear no clothing at all if we could get away with it," he admitted, "With the exception of our cowls and bandages, because clothing is just another . . . _burden, _another mortal attachment. However, in our society today, going without clothing is a bit too inappropriate."

I couldn't help it; I giggled at the thought of the race of shadow people walking around casually, completely naked, as though they didn't have a care in the world.

Sheik lifted his eyebrow. "Exactly. Though, in all seriousness, the Sheikah are unlike any other race you've ever met. During your training, I will teach you the culture of our people, from our music, our magic, our fighting styles, et cetera. I will teach you to think, breathe, and live as one of my own race, and I will not stop training you until that is accomplished. Do you understand that, Melainia?" he turned fully to face me, his lean arms crossed over his chest.

I nodded, a bit dumbly. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Since you are still . . . disoriented, from your trip out the window earlier, we'll begin your lessons tomorrow. For now, get some rest. You'll need your strength. And don't think for the simple fact that you have a broken arm I'll be any easier on you. After all, if I did not take it hard on you for your act of idiocy," Sheik went on, as he moved past me on my bed, "then you would never learn. And you _are _an idiot, Melainia, indubitably, but luckily that doesn't seem irrevocable. Within a year or so's time, I'll have bred a Sheikan genius." Chuckling at his own joke, Sheik left the room. I glared after him.

I was still irritated that I was going to have to do this stupid training, because it seemed impossible to avoid it. I had never thought anyone to be as stubborn as I was, but apparently I was a pushover compared to Sheik.

But that didn't necessarily mean I had to _behave _during my lessons.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what the heck is up with your name, anyway?" I taunted the next day while we were standing in the courtyard, getting ready to begin. "Sheik, Sheikahs. Sheikahs, Sheik. How original." I sneered.

To my annoyance, Sheik completely ignored me. "Close your eyes." he said simply.

"What if I don't trust you enough to do that?" I tried again, stubbornly, to get on his nerves.

"It's hardly as if I'm going to break your other arm. Though, if you continue to test my patience, we'll see just what I will do. Now, close your eyes," Sheik said, with more calmness than I thought he would be able to contain. Most people would be ripping my head off by this point, and just yesterday Sheik had _wanted _to kill me. It had been pretty evident he would chop my head off with a smile on his face.

I yawned, stretching lazily though making sure not to stretch my broken arm, which was busy throbbing dully, but not badly enough that it distracted me from the task at hand: annoying Sheik. "You know, I don't really _feel _like it," I said simply, looking Sheik straight in the eye.

His visible ruby-red eye narrowed. "Oh, really? Do you need motivation, perhaps?"

"That depends on what kind of motivation you're talking about." I replied, unperturbed by his lone, threatening tone.

Sheik lifted one slender shoulder, let it fall. "Very well. Your misery." he stepped forward, and suddenly jabbed four fingers harshly down into the pressure point near my neck, making me gasp in pain and cringe, my eyes clenching shut. Before I could open my eyes again, though, I felt two warm fingertips slide over my eyelids, holding them down.

"Now, are you going to cooperate or should I move to more painful methods?" came Sheik's quiet question.

"Cooperation." I mumbled, because I wasn't fond of pain and I didn't want to jostle my arm by pissing Sheik off.

"That's what I thought." Sheik said, almost smugly, and I felt the fingertips move off my eyes as I relaxed in the darkness of my closed eyelids.

"Sheikahs find a connection with their environment and surroundings through the daily practice of meditation. In fact, we draw energy from our environment to cast our magic. We meditate to know the location of every hair on the bottom of a leaf, to each drop of water that hits the ground during the rain. So if we are forced into combat, we can use our surroundings to our advantage, against the enemy, turn nature against them.

"I want you to relax completely, and I want you to open your mental defenses and become one with the area around you. Only after you've done that, and you are aware of _everything, _will I return and begin your lessons." Sheik turned, with that, and I heard his fading footsteps as he headed away.

Okay, _what_? How in the world was I supposed to be aware of each 'individual hair' on a leaf if I couldn't actually get the leaf and stare at it myself? I couldn't know something like that by just sitting here!  
I wasn't aware how long I stood there, feeling completely like a fool. I had no idea what to do, and soon I came to the conclusion that Sheik was insane. How in the world was I supposed to 'become one' with my surroundings? Spill my blood all over everything?

"Hi, Melainia. What are you up to?" I peeked one eye open, looking into the curious lightning-blue orbs of the Hero of Time.

"Meditating," I grumbled, closing my eye again. "What are you doing?"

"I was getting ready to come tell you that if you wanted to spar they're having competitions down in the training fields, just for fun." Link replied. "I'm going to enter. Do you want to come?"

Did I ever. Whatever I could do to get out of _this. _"All right. Let's go." I said immediately, opening my eyes.

Link lifted an eyebrow, though, studying me, for a moment. "You're sure that Sheik's not going to chop my head off, are you?"

"Oh yeah," I lied, smoothly. "He'll be just fine. He was going to take a break, anyway."  
With that, I followed Link from the courtyard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was going to _kill _her.

And this time, I meant it. If Zelda or Link stood in my way, I would gladly kill them too. What did it take, to make this idiot girl realize, that I was not one to be trifled with? I was not going to deal with her constant fits of childishness and let her get away with this! She was sixteen, so it was only natural that she was going to act like a brat who didn't want to listen to those above her, and for her past, I could see why, clearly. But that didn't mean _I _was going to tolerate it. There were going to be a few changes.

Melainia had left with Link to go watch the sparring sessions; I could see it in her mind and in his. Her mental defenses were weak, but Link's mind recognized mine and let me in, rather guiltily, I might say, for how furious I was as I searched his mind. He knew now that Melainia had lied about leaving. She was in for it now.

I forgave Link; he hadn't known and he had only been trying to befriend the stubborn teenage brat that was currently my student. She needed a friend; maybe they could teach her a little kindness and respect.

As I stormed down the corridors of the castle, I vaguely noticed people flinching as they saw my expression and felt the waves of fury roiling off me. I saw Zelda walking down the hall and she only sighed, returning to the book she was reading as I stomped past her. She didn't even have to ask to know what I was mad about.

I stopped before the doors that led to the training fields, taking a deep breath and trying to compose myself, if only slightly, just to show Melainia that even though I was pissed, I could try to keep a calm head as I dealt with her. I _really _didn't want to, but it would make me very hypocritical to yell and scream at her and then lecture her for being childish. I needed to set an example, as cliché as that sounded.

I pushed open the doors with one of my tanned, bandaged hands, thinking to myself, _She must have really been bored to come here to watch these sessions. Girls don't normally find entertainment in two idiots swinging swords around at each other. Perhaps she knows a little swordplay . . . ?_

It was just a thought. I spotted Link standing off to the side with Melainia, talking with her, the two laughing and having fun. Typical teenagers. My blood began to boil as I spotted the _reason _for all of this.

The sudden male urge to humiliate her in front of all these people was overpowering, but I pushed it aside(rather reluctantly)and reminded myself that as a Sheikah, I was more responsible, more honorable, than that. I would breed a fine student and I would do it with patience. After all, if I _didn't _have any patience, I wouldn't have bothered to come here.

I moved over to them calmly, and when Melainia spotted me, she pursed her already pouty lips and put her hands on her hips. I felt my eyes narrowing in response, but ignored her accusing, feminine stance.

"Do you have any idea how _boring _that was?" Melainia demanded before I could say anything. Her voice was musical, like all of the other elves, but also not completely matured.

"You left me in the courtyard to 'become one with my surroundings' ," She emphasized that point by twitching two fingers on each of her hands, "And I didn't have the slightest clue how to do that. You didn't teach me _anything._"

I felt my anger bubble up, but I held my temper in check. "You won't learn anything if you never try anything for yourself. Don't blame me for your own incompetence."

"Incompetence?" she nearly shrieked, not bothering to contain her own anger. She started toward me, but Link grabbed her tiny arms, restraining her. Her violet eyes blazed with anger, and her flaming red hair whipped about her face. Admittedly, it was very attractive . . .

_What_!?

My eye twitched. "_Incompetence,_" I hissed. "You didn't even _try _to use your mind. And it was obvious, from my instruction, that that was what I was requiring you to do."

"You didn't even give a _clue_--"  
"Melainia," came a stern, female voice from behind me. Zelda. "Sheik is right. You didn't give any effort whatsoever if you weren't responsible enough to decline from Link's offer and focus on the task at hand. You were wrong to leave the lesson, and for not even experimenting as you should have."

Melainia fell silent at Zelda's reprimanding tone, if reluctantly. She glared icy daggers at me, but I ignored her, settling for crossing my arms over my chest. This girl was so impossible!  
"Now, I want you to go back to the courtyard and let Sheik explain to you thoroughly how to perform this exercise, whatever it is. And Sheik," she turned to me. "_Do _try to be patient with her."

"You have _no _idea how 'patient' I was on my way." I grumbled, but she ignored me and simply waved her hands. I followed Melainia from the room, as she backtracked her way to the courtyard.

Neither of us spoke. Melainia couldn't stand me; I could already sense that. Quite frankly, I didn't give a damn. I wasn't here to make her like or dislike me. I was here for her survival.

When we reached the courtyard, I moved in front of her and said quietly, "Like I said before, I want you to meditate, try to become one with your surroundings. And I will perform this practice _with _you, and try to aid you, so you will have a better idea of what you should do." And then, with a little difficulty, because I hated this, "I apologize, for the fact that my instructions _were _a bit vague." I waited.

She said nothing. So I decided not to push. If I wanted her trust and her respect, I was going to have to 'earn' it, I supposed. For a moment, I tried to view myself through her eyes.

She was being forced through these lessons, taken away from her life, without much of a choice in the matter. I would have been pissed, too.

However, that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that this _had _to be done.

I gave up on receiving an apology in return; instead, I sat down cross-legged, waiting until she did so in return. I settled my hands on my knees, turning them palm-up, and bringing the pad of my thumb to touch the pad of my forefinger while the rest of my fingers stuck straight up. I waited until she imitated that as well, before I said softly, "Close your eyes."

She did so, after a moment, and I murmured, "Relax." She took a deep breath, exhaling it, and I couldn't help but notice the long dark sweep of her lashes against her cheeks, the curve of her lips . . .

Oh, no. I wasn't going to do that. There was no way in the world that I was going to let those thoughts have time to explore. I cut off that train of thought before it could go any farther, saying, "Now, looking into your mind right now, I can see that your mental defenses are weak and easily accessible, if I wish it. When I enter your mind now, I want you to tell me if you can sense my presence."

As I closed my own eyes, I reached my train of thought out to her, seeking . . . I discovered her own weaker strand, and grasped it, slipping through her mental defenses and allowing myself to be known to her, if she just sought me out, instead of hiding my presence, which I would do if I had been penetrating the mind of an enemy.

"I . . . I think I can sense you . . ." she said softly, sounding slightly confused, her voice uncertain. "You're dark, and . . . and . . ." I could almost _feel _the blush rising in her cheeks as I caught the rest of the sentence in her mind. _Sensual. _

Oh, Goddesses, no.

I withdrew my mind quickly from hers, saying to distract us both, "Now that you're aware of what I feel like, there isn't any use in continuing that. You could feel your mental defenses when I entered, yes?"

Her eyes opened, as well. "Yes. Well . . . uh . . . I think, anyway."

"What I want you to do is lower them, completely. Leave yourself defenseless to your surroundings, and try to reach out to everything, connect with it, make yourself one with it. Leave yourself open." I instructed.

Melainia looked a little more confident, but still worried. "Won't that be dangerous?"

I was surprised how quickly she caught on to the danger of having her mind completely open. "Yes. But I will be right here, keeping a watch over you. If anything should happen, I will be here to protect you. Trust me."

_I hope I can. _I heard her think, and I caught myself angrily, pulling out of her thoughts and allowing her some privacy. It was wrong to just invade her mind like that.

As she closed her eyes and began to practice my instructions, I tried to gather my own thoughts.

**Tell me what you think about this chapter in many, many reviews!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know I am very late in updating, but as an apology for being so late I am posting TWO chapters! What did she say, ladies and gentleman? Yes, I believe that was TWO chapters! TWO!!! **

Chapter four

Sheik could be such a butthole sometimes. I mean, really, how hard was it to loosen up, just for five minutes, at the most? (*Flashes cheery grin* Nearly impossible, apparently!)

But despite this minor fault, here I was, my eyes closed, trying to find an affinity with the elements around me. And, I (grudgingly)admitted, I was beginning to understand what Sheik had been talking about.

I could . . . _feel _everything. My breathing was soft, gradually falling into rhythm with the life whispering through the trees, through the ground, and I felt connected to them. I could feel the specks of dirt in my skin, on my feet, that were within the ground, could feel the oxygen in my lungs that the trees produced, could feel the water in my body that was within the fountain. Even the concrete stones of the castle still held flecks of dirt and natural minerals, and I could find affinity with them.

"Can you feel the connection?" Sheik's voice burst through all my concentrations, and my mind suddenly latched onto his presence, mushing him together with the rest of my environment, letting me feel the physical traits we had in common.

"Yes. It's so strange. I never thought that trees could . . . breathe." I said softly, though my eyes remained close.

Sheik let out a sound that could have been a laugh, or something else that sounded thoughtful. "They can't, in actuality. It just _seems _like it from the carbon-dioxide they take in, and the oxygen they put back out. Your spirit is merged with everything, in this clearing, so if someone were to attack you---"

I could anticipate the sudden dagger heading straight from my face and my entire body tensed as I ducked swiftly, my eyes snapping open. The dagger just barely nicked the top of my head, and as quickly as it had appeared and struck, it was gone, and Sheik was once more standing calmly, watching me, as if he'd never tried to stab me at all.

"Why did you do that!?" I cried, my heart still pounding from shock.

Sheik lifted a perfect dirty blond brow. "To prove a point. Having affinity with your surroundings _is _useful, isn't it?"

I pursed my lips. "I never actually said it wasn't." I muttered.

Sheik snorted, turning away from me, though throwing over his shoulder, "If you're hungry, come with me. We'll resume lessons after you're fed." With that, he left.

Blinking, I followed after the mysterious Sheikah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yes, Melainia, you should have seen these two before you came along. They got into a sparring match, and I swear by the Goddesses, it went on for hours straight. Neither of them could seem to conquer the other," Zelda went on, looking faintly amused as Sheik and Link exchanged knowing looks. I smiled. "Of course, I thought it was leaning in Link's favor towards the end . . ."

Sheik looked at her darkly. "You'll soon be towards _your _end if you make too many more comments, _Princess,_" he mocked.

Zelda ignored him. "I'm glad that you did well in your lesson, though, Melainia. It shows you won't be entirely impossible to train."

"Just slightly," Link added with a grin. I grinned back. I liked Link's refreshing cheerfulness and goofy personality. It was really cute, but not in a romantic way.

I stabbed a slice of potato sliding across my plate, taking a small nibble from it and saying, "So all of you are what, seventeen?"

"Twenty-five," Sheik sniffed. "In human years, that is. In Sheikan years, I'm far older."

"Zelda and I are seventeen, though," Link answered with a roll of his eyes towards the moody Sheikah. "So you aren't too out of place."

"I'll be seventeen next year." I mumbled, feeling like a little kid in their presence.

Link reached across the table, playfully ruffling my hair. "Don't worry, kid, you'll catch up." I pouted at him and he laughed as I threw a piece of my roll to smack him right in his face. Zelda giggled but Link stuffed his own roll in her face and Sheik wrinkled his nose and excused himself brusquely from the table.

"What's his problem?" I muttered, as I wiped off the slimy butter Link had smeared onto my cheek.

Link sighed. "Sheik . . . from what he's told me, and what I've guessed, never had much of a childhood, for all the harsh training he went through. Stuff like . . . food fights, and everything else, it isn't appealing to him."

"Or he _acts _like it isn't." I muttered.

Zelda turned her keen cerulean eyes to me. "Exactly, Melainia. Sheik is just like a teenager inside struggling to deny himself anything based on love, fun, or other joyful emotion. He was taught to be that way. Sadness is weakness. Anger is weakness. Joy is weakness. And above all, love is weakness. To him. You just have to understand."

"He told me . . ." My voice trailed off, as my eyes flicked toward the door that Sheik had left out of.

"Sheikahs are proud; they won't lower themselves to something as silly as a food fight," As if for emphasis, Zelda flicked a green bean at Link, who made a face.

"I'd better go see if he wants to continue the lesson." I muttered, standing up and waving brusquely to the two blond elves before following where Sheik had left.

I found him standing in the courtyard, his slender yet lean arms crossed over his chest, looking up at the darkening sky. It really wasn't that late, was it? We hadn't been in there that long.

"It's going to rain. I can smell it in the air." Sheik stated simply, as I moved to his side.

"What, are you going to teach me an affinity with rain, now?" I sneered, but it came out more as teasing than taunting.

"No. Actually, I want to ask you a question. What do you know of fighting?" he flicked his red eyes over toward me, and for some reason, I felt a strange blush come over my face when his red orbs locked with my eyes.

"Nothing, really, except what I've taught myself. I have a little experience with blades." I said slowly.

"A little? Please clarify on what you mean when you say 'little'."

I pursed my lips, annoyed. "Do you want a demonstration?"

For the first time, I saw a wild spark of what I thought to be . . . _amusement, _in Sheik's eyes. "Why, yes, I rather would. Please, astound me." he procured a knife from wherever(I wasn't brave enough to ask from where)and offered it to me. As I took it, he took a few steps back and made a gesture with his hand for me to do my worst.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked with irritation. "Fight an invisible moblin?"

"If that suits your technique."

Rolling my eyes and promising I was going to stab him in my sleep, I lunged forward, as if I were going to issue a killing stroke, before hopping quickly back and spinning the knife dexterously in my hand, before I whipped around and brought my hand up in a smooth slice. I made sure to keep my broken arm tucked in tightly so I didn't jostle it the entire time I performed for Sheik. I did a few other moves I thought were rather cool, and turned to Sheik triumphantly, a goofy grin on my face, only to have my smile immediately vanish when I saw he was doubled over, hands on his thighs, shoulders shaking, his face flushed red.

Blood heated my cheeks. "What are you laughing at?" I exploded, and stamped my foot with childish pensiveness.

"What . . . was . . . that?" Sheik managed to gasp, before he burst into another fit of laughter, his laughter like the ringing of bells.

"It was my _demonstration_," I snarled, my voice bitterly sarcastic.

Still chuckling, Sheik said, "Well it was an interesting attempt, my dear, but you don't have much experience at all. You don't have the exact definition of grace."

My face burning with humiliation, I turned away and said nothing.

Sheik sighed. "Besides, we aren't even going to move on to weapons until you master stealth. It will make the entire process easier."

I sniffed, uninterested. "Fine. Teach me to go incognito."

Sheik cocked one eyebrow. "I have another question that I'm curious to know. Do you serve any of the deities?"

"I have a respect for them, but I don't serve them, no." I replied.

"So you . . . don't pray, or practice anything religion oriented?"

"No," I confirmed.

"You might have to." Sheik lifted his eyes heavenwards. "It might be a good idea to have the favor of the goddesses. Fortune shines upon those who are faithful."

"And I'm supposing you're one of those that are 'faithful' ?" I asked sarcastically.

"To a certain extent, yes. As Sheikahs, we---"

Sheik was cut off as an explosion erupted within the castle behind us. Both of us whirled simultaneously, and Sheik barked out, "Stay here, Melainia!" as he took off toward the castle.

Ignoring him outright, I followed, his dagger still in my good hand. I burst through the door leading into the main hallway, seeing guards rushing about the halls, drawing swords and shields and shouting about "Intruders!"

My heart beginning to pound at the words, I spotted Link conversing with Sheik and moved over, saying, "What's going on?"

"A huge group of moblins have broken into the castle grounds, flanked by tons of Gerudo warriors. We haven't spotted their leader yet, but they bombed their way through the castle gates," Link explained quickly, and we all three winced when another explosion shook the castle, hearing screams from outside.

We all looked to see Impa jogging up to us, her scimitar drawn. "I'll take care of the Princess, boys. You two need to get up there and help the soldiers." she instructed.

"I'm going to fight, Impa!" Zelda declared, rounding the corner. She wore a blue tunic, and she was tightening her belt just as she rounded the corner, her boots like heavy footfalls upon the floor. Her hair was pulled back in a tight braid.

"Princess, it's far too dangerous---" Impa began.

"Zelda can take care of herself," Sheik held up a hand. "While we three go up there to fight, I want you to take care of Melainia. Keep her safe."

"I can fight!" I turned to him, saying it angrily.

"You don't have the experience! You'll be killed!" Sheik said firmly.

"Sheik, I want to fight---" I went on, even as Impa grabbed my arm and tried to haul me away.

"I won't let you get hurt now. Go." Sheik gave me a little push, and my eyes burned through his back as he raced up the steps with Link and Zelda on his heels, their weapons drawn.

"Let me go! Let go of me!" I cried, fighting against Impa as she practically dragged me down the halls and toward the courtyard.

"You cannot participate in this fight. It is too dangerous." she said simply. Whenever I would scream for her to let me go she would just repeat those words, like a robot with one purpose.

She pushed me outside and closed the door, bolting it once I was in the serene courtyard, and I let out an angry cry, beating against the door and screaming, "I can fight, damn it! Let me fight!"

No one came, and I didn't expect them to, either. Feeling tears of anger and frustration, I raked my hands through my hair and tried to think of a way to join them. I looked all around the courtyard, searching for some way.

Closing my eyes, I relaxed my body, becoming aware of everything around me, all of my surroundings. And in that span of time, I could feel the soft whisper of an ivy vine brushing gently against the courtyard wall.

My eyes snapping open, I looked to the left to see that the wall was indeed smothered in ivy. My heart pounding, I raced towards it and took a running leap, launching myself at the wall and grabbing onto the leaves with my good hand, grimacing at the sharp pain that lanced up my arm and shoulder with this movement. I dug the tips of my boots into the stone wall, finding little flaws in it that were good enough for footholds. I dragged myself up slowly this way, using one arm and my legs, until I could grasp the edge of the roof of the lowest floor and pull myself up. I was happy that this roof was fairly flat, and I moved quickly across the black tiles, moving toward the castle grounds, my eyes widening at the battle I saw taking place before my eyes.

I had witnessed mobs, street fights, and the lot, even participated in them, but they were nothing compared to what I saw laid out before my eyes. I heard screams and the clashing of steel against steel, and the whistle of arrows through the air. I looked about the struggling bodies, seeing blood, gore, and the soldiers of Hyrule fighting against women with red hair and tan skin and golden eyes, Gerudos. I saw moblins, with their blue, purple, and green skin, their ugly snouts protruding beneath their shifty yellow eyes, also fighting.

My eyes then picked out a slender form clad in black and blue, and I focused my eyes on Sheik, watching as he crouched down low and knocked the feet out from under a moblin, before spinning his scimitar swiftly in his hands and bringing it down in a killing blow. His movements were filled with grace, and I saw the Hero of Time cutting and slashing through monsters with his sword, as well, his face flushed from effort. And then there was Zelda, hurling golden globes of energy to strike her foes where they might, standing at the sidelines.

I was disgusted by myself for being a coward when I began to have second thoughts about diving right into this. This was dangerous, and Sheik was right. I had no idea what I was doing, and I was certain to get killed. Even if moblins were stupid, Gerudos were not, and they would killed me ruthlessly without a second thought. And plus, I didn't have a proper weapon.

Standing in the midst of whirling emotions and trying to make a decision, I saw a Gerudo sneak up behind Sheik and stab him sharply in the side. He faltered, and I couldn't hear his scream of pain, but I knew it was there, from the way his red eyes clenched shut and he began to fall.

Uncontrollable rage filled me, and an overwhelming sense of protectiveness I'd never felt before washed over me when I saw Sheik, _my _Sheik, stabbed so mercilessly. Uttering a cry of fury, I took off running and toward the castle grounds, climbing down the ladder that was upon the gates leading into the castle grounds and heading to where Sheik was as fast as my legs would carry me upon the ground.

I saw Link stab the Gerudo woman before I could, and I watched her dead body fall to the ground with a sense of justice, even as I continued toward Sheik and immediately crouched down, wrapping my arms around him and trying to help him up.

"Damn it, Melainia, I told you to stay where it was safe!" he growled past his pain, his red eyes burning furiously up into mine. "Go back to the courtyard now!"

"No! You're hurt! You need medicine!" I tried to lift him, but he was heavier than he looked.

"Melainia---" Sheik gasped, his eyes widening at something behind me.

I turned quickly, my hand instinctively sailing out and stabbing the moblin behind me right in the gut. As he gurgled up blue-green blood and crumpled to the ground, I withdrew my hand, realizing I was shaking, my face pale. I had just _killed _something . . .

"Don't test your luck any further, you stupid girl! Get out of here and don't worry about me! I've had wounds worse than this!" Sheik growled, snapping me back to him.

"But---"

"Don't argue with me! I want you to leave, Melainia, now!" he tried to shove me away but his arms shook with weakness and I knew I couldn't leave him.

"I won't leave you like this!" I said firmly.

"You need to---" before Sheik could finish his sentence, another explosion erupted near us, and the sound was deafening. I winced and Sheik did as well, and the ground rumbled beneath us, causing me to lose my balance and fall.

I knew something was wrong when everyone around me gradually stopped fighting and turned to stare at the center of the battlefield. I clutched Sheik tighter to me, hearing his sharp intake of breath when our bodies pressed together, even in this moment.

"It can't be," I heard Link whisper, from where he was looking over the heads of all the moblins, soldiers, and Gerudos.

It seemed as if all my nightmares were coming true, when I saw the mass of bodies that were our foes parting, scurrying quickly to the sides to reveal me crouched on the ground with Sheik, Link, and Zelda. My eyes darting around, I saw the sages were all in a group, including Impa, not too far away from us.

When I looked to the other end of the circle, I saw what I had only ever heard of and feared.

I saw _him_.

Ganondorf.

**Mwahahahahaha! CLIFFHANGER!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, apparently there has been some confusion as to my story. I'm just going to come right out and say this. This is NOT a yaoi story. I am not pairing Link and Sheik, and if you haven't figured that out by now, now you know. Link is not even a main _main _character in this story. He is important, but he isn't the center of romance. Sheik and Link are STRAIGHT in this story. I do not have a problem with yaoi but I don't write it. If you had read my profile you would know that. Now, here's the next chapter that I promised you in one night. Whoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Zelda series and all the credit goes to the creators of the games. I DO own Melainia, so no stealing!**

Chapter five

Previously: _When I looked to the other end of the circle, I saw what I had only ever heard of and _

_ feared._

_I saw _him.

_Ganondorf._

His golden orbs glowed with malice, glowing as lucidly as the golden gem embedded onto the crown-type circlet upon his head. His red hair was twisted within this crown neatly, and his skin was the deepest green I'd ever seen. He wore wicked black armor with strange brown and white symbols, and he wielded a large black blade with a black hilt and red jewel embedded into the pommel. It was a great sword.

His red cape flowed fluidly in the slight breeze, and I caught whiff of all the blood, burnt flesh, and sweat, along with dirt, around me. Ganondorf had a killing light in his eyes, and it was all focused upon Link, Zelda, Sheik, and the Sages. I might as well have not even been there for the regard he gave me.

He began to walk toward us slowly, spreading his free hand and saying in a deep voice that was lined with the giddiness of what he was probably going to do, "Why, what a wonderful evening it is to be slaying the lot of you. I think I almost might regret it."

"How did you break the seal!?" Zelda gasped, her cerulean eyes wide with disbelief at what she was seeing.

"Silly Princess," Ganondorf chided, as if we were getting ready to sit down and have a cup of tea. "You can't honestly believe that a simple spell could even compete with magic of the Triforce of Power. It is still within my hand, so therefore, that magic is _mine _to control as I will.

"Of course," his eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he continued toward us, like he was taking a stroll through the garden, "It would be all the better if I had the Triforce you wield, Princess. I could always use a little bit more wisdom. And let's not forget the ever humble and worshiped Hero of Time. Forgive me for my impudence. It was rather of rude of me not to pay you your _due _respect." Ganondorf swept a graceful bow, though he kept his eyes trained on all of us carefully, calculating, making sure we were still listening to what he had to say. "It would be just _wonderful _if I could possess your Triforce as well, Link. After all, what would we do if we did not have courage?

"Tell me, Sheik, how have you been?" Ganondorf suddenly turned to the slender elf suffering in my arms. "Oh, don't tell me you're going to _die _now. It would take all the fun out of the fight. And I remember exactly just how much you like to partake in fighting. You had a fiery spirit. But I quickly snuffed that flame out."

I had the thought that Ganondorf was growing close to the end of his little speech, because he was still approaching and his eyes were glowing with more and more danger the closer he got. "Just think of it this way, Sheik. If you hadn't given your friends here away, they might have managed to kill me forever and saved you all of this long process now. But you didn't, and here I am now, about to thank you for getting me this far. After all, you _are _the one that kept me on my toes, keeping me just out of the reach of death." Ganondorf sighed at the memory, looking a bit dreamy. "Yes, Sheik, I think it would be well to thank you properly for all your help. And I think I'll do that now."

I could feel Sheik shaking with fury and I looked down helplessly, seeing the shame in his eyes. I was shocked. He couldn't actually _believe _Ganondorf, could he?

"That's enough, Ganon! If you're here to finish this than we'll finish it now!" Link burst out, and pointed his sword toward Ganondorf. "Let us settle this once and for all!"

Ganondorf smiled. "As you wish."

Link must have thought that Ganondorf was going to attack him, because he tensed, but I watched with horror as Ganondorf suddenly whipped toward the right, and sent a globe of dark, ugly energy toward the Sages, where it struck in the center of the area they were standing before they could react, exploding violently. I heard their screams as they were sent flying, their forms smoking as they crashed to the ground and did not rise again.

Horrified, I looked up to Ganondorf, seeing he no longer looked amused or ready to exchange pleasantries as he drew his sword up swiftly to block a stab as Link lunged forward with a cry of anger.

"Temper, temper, Link! Can't you keep a level head?" Ganondorf lectured, before he blocked another stab and roughly kicked Link in the stomach, causing the Hero of Time to double over in pain as he tried to catch his breath. Ganondorf hit Link with another blast of his dark magic and sent the Hero of Time rolling across the ground to join the Sages, where he also did not rise.

I was shaking, and I was aware of how stiff Sheik was as he tried to push from my arms to get up and fight. Zelda was apparently Ganondorf's next victim, for Ganondorf ran past us and I heard the clashing of steel against steel as he attacked.

I turned around quickly as Sheik stumbled to his feet, rising to my own height and holding my dagger out, knowing this was the end, for all of us. Ganondorf was making quick work of the Princess, and Sheik was in no condition to fight. The Sages and Link were unconscious, and I couldn't fight at all. We were all going to die.

As Ganondorf finished Zelda off with a customary globe of dark energy after he flicked her sword away uselessly, he turned to face Sheik, a smiling spreading upon his face. "Now, to give you my appreciation," Ganondorf said pleasantly, lifting his hand and revealing the dark energy that was beginning to swirl around it, showing that Sheik was getting ready to join the other bodies.

The decision I made was a last minute thing, and I knew later that I wouldn't regret it. Because if it meant saving Sheik, I was going to take it. I screamed out, "No!" and leaped in front of Sheik just as the globe of dark energy headed for the Sheikah.

The force of the impact felt like a thousand knives stabbing me all over my body, and I screamed as fire ripped and roared through my form, draining me of my life force. I convulsed with the dark energy pulsing through my body, not even realizing I was vaulting through the air until I made hard contact with the ground, my cheek slamming into the dirt. I lay there on the ground, my eyes closed, my body aching all over, as I fought to stay conscious, and alive.

I was able to hold onto my consciousness enough, however, to see Ganondorf pursing his lips at me. He looked to Sheik. "What, is this your little tramp? How sweet. Too bad I'm going to have to kill you in front of her. Look at her, she's trying to hold on for you. Isn't it romantic? It's a scary thing to face, seeing your loved one murdered in front of your eyes. And to think, this will be the last time she ever sees you. Oh, you didn't know she cared? That's funny. I can see it in her mind. Why, just earlier, when she saw you stabbed by one of my faithful soldiers, she thought of you as _her _Sheik."

Seeing the havoc he was wreaking upon Sheik's face, Ganondorf continued giddily. "It's just too bad this won't ever be a happily ever after, isn't it? Well, I think it's time you say good-bye to your little tramp, Sheik. Because I"m going to give you my thanks, now." Ganondrof stepped forward, grasping the hem of Sheik's cowl and bringing him forward roughly, holding Sheik up in the air as the Sheikah's red eyes narrowed.

"NO!" I screamed again with all my strength, anger and hurt and confusion and so many other emotions raging within me. I wasn't even aware I was on my feet until Ganondorf looked to me with impatience. But something was obviously wrong about me, for Ganondorf's eyebrows went up and his mouth opened, just as Sheik looked at me and his eyes widened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sheik's P.O.V.**

"NO!" I looked over to see Melainia climbing rapidly to her feet, and what I saw made my eyes widen with more fear from her than from Ganondorf.

Her eyes were glowing a bright violet, with no pupils, and I could sense the raw _power _that rolled off her in waves as she lifted her good hand and pointed it toward Ganondorf. I saw waves of purple energy wrapping in graceful tendrils around her arm, though crackling with energy. She uttered a word of magic that I wasn't even aware she knew and a bolt of purple lightning sizzled from her finger and struck Ganondorf in the chest. He immediately released me as he was blasted back, and I crumpled to the ground with a gasp as I heard his scream of pain and anger. I looked over to where Ganondorf was smoking at least twenty feet away from where the force of the lightning had knocked him back, and then I looked back to Melainia, seeing her eyes were still glowing as she advanced upon Ganondorf.

"You will not touch him. You will not touch any of them. You will leave this place, and never come back." Melainia's voice was not her own, but filled with power and authority that only a goddess could possess. And I wondered, wildly, for a minute, if Melainia _was _possessed.

"Who are you to command me, the King of Evil!? I am wielder of the Triforce of Power, and I will possess Hyrule! I will claim it today, and you will not stop me!" Ganondorf screamed, and a retaliating lightning bolt of black energy raced toward Melainia. I felt my heart leap, as I waited for her to be killed, and I jumped to my feet to protect her . . .

Melainia lifted her hand and I gasped as Ganondorf's bolt of black energy bounced off her hand and rounded back toward him, this time laced with purple as she redirected it. Ganon screamed as he was struck with his own energy, and he fell to his knees on the ground, gasping for breath. His eyes were wild as he looked up at Melainia, a killing light in his eyes.

"Do not think this is over! We _will _end this!" he spat out, before he disappeared with a word of magic, and all the moblins and Gerudos with him.

I looked back to Melainia, ignoring the pain in my side to rush toward her and catch her just as her eyes closed and she sighed, slumping toward the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Melainia's P.O.V.**

When I came to, I was in a large,warm bed, swathed with white blankets and sheets. My head was pounding dully, and I felt weak. I saw traces of memory flashing through my mind, from Sheik, to Ganondorf . . . Ganon trying to kill the Sages and us all . . .

I bolted up in bed, crying, "I have to stop him!" As I looked around I only then really registered where I was and relaxed, a little, my breathing fast. I put a hand to my pounding head, looking toward the door of the nursing room as it was open quickly and Sheik poked his head in, looking alarmed. He relaxed when he saw I was all right, entering the room and moving over to my bedside, drawing up a chair and sitting down.

"How do you feel?" Sheik asked quietly.

"All right, I guess. Tired, weak. And my head hurts." I muttered. I was avoiding his gaze, because I was remembering all that Ganondorf had told him and I was embarrassed, like any typical teenage girl, feeling how red and hot my cheeks were.

"That's to be expected. You used very powerful magic back there. Melainia, have you lied to us?" he asked quietly.

Oddly enough, I was expecting the question, and I answered honestly. "No. I haven't. I don't know what happened back there. I remember everything, but I couldn't control it. It was like someone else was in my body."

"That was one of my theories." Sheik said solemnly. "When I saw you on the battlefield, I thought you didn't even look like yourself. You looked _possessed, _as if someone had completely taken over you."

"I felt so filled with power, though," I whispered, recalling the sensations I'd felt. "I felt so . . . unstoppable."

"And you had to have been, to have redirected Ganondorf's magic as if it were nothing." Sheik added.

Remembering how he had been stabbed, I looked to his side and saw it was bandaged even more so than usual, and that Sheik was holding his side lightly. "Are _you _okay?" I asked him, looking up into his eyes.

"Yes. Because you saved me." he said quietly.

I blushed deeply. "Yeah, well, I couldn't just let him kill you." I muttered.

I saw the deep gratitude in Sheik's eyes, and also something else I'd never seen before. But before I could really recognize what it was, he masked it quickly and said, "Thank-you, Melainia, for saving my life. I owe you everything. If it weren't for you, Hyrule would have been taken today. You saved us all."

Trying to avoid the praise, I looked away, embarrassed. "It was a coincidence," I mumbled. "How are the others?" I asked quickly, to change the subject.

"They're fine. No one was hurt too critically. We're hosting a funeral for the soldiers who died right now on the castle grounds. The bodies of our foes are being burned." Sheik explained, his tone soft. "And don't keep looking away from me, Melainia. It's rather annoying and I want to know you're listening."

Flushing, I looked back toward him, holding his gaze steadily. His eyes were intense, serious, and I noticed how much closer we were. I swallowed, letting my gaze drop from his out of nervousness.

"Melainia . . ." His tone made me shiver, as his warm fingers grazed across my cheek, down to my chin, where he tilted my eyes up to his. We were even closer than before, now, so close, all I would have to do was pull down his cowl and press my lips to his warm mouth and . . .

"Melainia! Thank Nayru!" Zelda gasped as she appeared in the doorway. Sheik immediately dropped his hand and I settled back, feeling how red my face was as we both attempted to avoid each other's gazes.

Zelda moved quickly over to the bed as Link appeared, as well, wrapping her arms tightly around me and saying breathlessly, "I owe you my life, Melainia, for what you did! You saved me, my friends, my kingdom, and my people! If it wasn't for you, we'd all be underneath Ganondorf. As far as I'm concerned, you are the hero of today!"

I blushed and mumbled thanks, and I was embraced by Link shortly after. Holding my shoulders, Link pulled back and held my eyes, saying seriously, "You have my respect and my sword, Melainia. If there is anything you ever need don't even hesitate to ask."

"And that applies for the rest of us, as well." I looked toward the doorway, to see Rauru heading inside, with the rest of the Sages trailing into the room.

"Link told us what had happened and we just knew we had to come thank you!" Saria piped up brightly, running over to the bed and bouncing up on to it, her blue eyes glittering happily at me.

"You'd make a fine addition to my fortress, with those magical skills," Nabooru commented, lifting an elegant red eyebrow at me. I blanched at the thought, and Nabooru laughed, along with Darunia.

"Thank-you for saving me, too." Ruto muttered, and I found that she didn't like having to thank anyone, due to her pride. So I simply accepted her thanks with a curt nod.

"You are a brave young lass," Impa said quietly, coming to my bedside and kneeling on one knee, her red eyes holding mine steadily, hers filled with wisdom. "It is an honor to have you here in the castle with us."

"Thanks," I said, my face brightening.

"So does anybody know what happened to Ganondorf?" I asked finally, because I wanted to know.

Zelda sighed. "From what Sheik told us, he just disappeared after you hit him with his own dark magic. There isn't anyway to tell where he is and when he's going to turn up next."

"We have to be prepared," Sheik said fiercely, looking to Zelda, his red orbs glowing with fire and ferocity. "Ganon could strike any minute and I won't have anymore blood upon my hands."

"The fact that Ganondorf is still alive isn't your fault, Sheik, and you shouldn't allow yourself to believe that. He _wanted _you to think that, Sheik, to weaken you, give you shame," Link said firmly, stepping forward. "But I'm damned if I'm going to let you believe that. It wasn't your fault that he found out the information. There was no way you could fight off a truth serum."

"Yes there was! You have no idea!" Sheik said angrily, and I could tell he wasn't controlled with his emotions now, especially from all the stress put upon him.

"I _do _have an idea---" Link started to retort.

"Will you two _please _cut it out?" Ruto interrupted impatiently. "The point is that Ganon is still out there, and we have to be ready," Ruto looked to Zelda. "I can leave now to go get my Zora warriors, and have them prepared for battle."

Zelda nodded. "Then go, please."

"Oh, and I can gather my own forces. We're always ready for a battle," Darunia said, cracking his knuckles with a wink at me. I gulped.

Zelda nodded once more. She turned to Nabooru, as the Gerudo said, "Then I'm going to go get my own ladies! We'll meet you here shortly." Nabooru turned and left after the Zora and Goron.

"I'll go and tend to the rest of the soldiers." Impa said, standing and leaving the room. Rauru also turned and left, and Saria bounded off the bed after them.

Silence fell.

"So, um . . . I'm going to go accompany Nabooru." Link said uncomfortably, turning and leaving the room as it grew a little awkward. It was mainly awkward because Sheik was giving the wall his most intent, "I hate everything and everybody," look, and I was leaned away from him cautiously, as Zelda was.

"Well, I'll have some food sent down here so you can eat, Melainia. I want you to stay in bed for a little while longer, though, so you can gain your strength." Zelda told me, before she inclined her head and also left the room.

That left me and Sheik alone. Again.

"So how long was I out?" I asked Sheik hesitantly.

"Twenty-two hours and seventeen minutes," Sheik said quietly. "But who's counting?" he added in a mutter, as he lightly traced idle patterns on my hand with his fingers, glaring down at the bed. My heart pounded slightly from the goosebumps that arose from his touch.

"So . . . uh . . . About what Ganon was saying---" I started, nervously, instantly cursing myself for bringing up that subject, of all subjects to bring up.

"I know it isn't true. It's fine." Sheik said quietly, still tracing patterns on my hand.

I stared at him. I had been about to tell him that it _was _true.

"But I---"

"I'll forget it if you do as well, Melainia. It isn't wise to talk or think about such matters." Sheik said, still quiet and serious.

"But you're---" I started angrily, beginning to point down at his hand.

"Nothing more than friendly concern." he said it almost as if he were trying to convince _himself, _as he removed his hand quickly from mine and met my eyes.

I glared at him. "That is _not _a friendly concern. And it didn't seem very friendly a few minutes ago when I first woke up."

Sheik held my gaze, and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Don't try me, Melainia."

"Or what?" I challenged.

"Just as quickly as you are the hero you could turn into an enemy. Don't test your luck." he said quietly, dangerously.

"I think I'm in the mood to test my luck." I said simply, raising my chin defiantly and holding his eyes steadily.

His eyes darkened, but it wasn't with anger. When I realized what that emotion was, my heart leapt and began to pound, but just as quickly as it was there it was gone, as he said curtly, "Go back to sleep." and he stood, turning to leave the room.

"I know you care." I said quietly, right as he was at the door.

I saw him stiffen visibly, before he left quickly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I climbed out of bed later that night and bathed and dressed, feeling better after some much needed rest and food. I wandered down the halls of the castle, looking around and seeing they were completely empty and silent, except for the guards that were stationed in front of certain rooms. And, doing their duty, they paid me no attention as I passed them by.

The corridors were dark as I headed through them, and I wrapped my arms around myself as I headed for the courtyard, feeling a bit unsettled by the still quiet and darkness.

The courtyard was breathtaking at night, with the moon lighting the water in the fountains, and giving all of the flowers and trees and even the grass a pale sheen, giving them the appearance of almost glowing. I breathed in the sweet scent, moving to one of the fountains and looking down within the water, gazing silently at my reflection.

I wasn't one who had terrible self-esteem, but I'd never thought I was exactly beautiful, either. I didn't think I was ugly, but just average, with my flaming red hair and abnormal violet eyes, my pale skin and lips that were too full for my liking. I sighed, watching the girl looking back at me sigh in return, her eyes tired, weary, stressed.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself. I'd never felt like this about any boy, or any man, for that matter, before, and I wasn't used to the feeling of protectiveness, the longing, the wanting, and the adoration. Sheik made me so angry and yet he made me feel so . . . different, than I ever had before. He made me feel alive.

"It isn't safe for you to be out here, considering what just happened a day or so ago."

I jumped, looking over my shoulder with wide eyes and meeting red orbs. My heart leapt and began thudding dully, and my breath hitched.

Sheik was something in the moonlight. Even if I couldn't see anything but his eyes, I knew, _somehow, _that he was beautiful. And I just wished he would take off that damned cowl.

So, acting on instinct as I normally did, because I'm really stupid, I said, "Take off your cowl." I hated the fact that I acted on the spur of the moment half the time.

"Is that even an appropriate question? I already told you I didn't take if off unless it's under certain conditions." Sheik said calmly, lifting an eyebrow.

Some wild instinct suddenly spurred me on to make a daring comment, so I did. "You said you revealed your face to loved ones. I suppose I count by now, don't I?"

I was shocked to see Sheik, almighty Sheik, the Sheikan warrior who kicked my butt on a daily basis and kept his emotions under control, _blush. _He looked down from me, his face burning, and said, "Don't say things like that. We need to keep this relationship strictly friendly. You're only sixteen, Melainia, and I can't have romantic attachments, anyway."

I was surprised he was discussing it so freely. "Why can't you?" I asked, growing angry. "Why can't you have romantic attachments?"

"They are a weakness---" Sheik began, his brows furrowing.

"No, you're making an excuse!" I accused. "Live a little, Sheik! Love isn't going to kill anyone. I know that you care about me." I stepped forward, boldly threading my fingers through his, looking up into his eyes. "And I care about you. More than just friends. And everything that Ganon said was _true, _about me. I did feel protective of you, and I did think of you as . . ." I blushed, slightly, releasing one of his hands to reach up and gently caress his warm cheek with the back of my hand. "_My _Sheik."

The blush was back in his cheeks; not only could I see it, but I could feel the jump in temperature underneath my hand as I stroked his cheek.

Sheik closed his eyes. "Melainia . . . no." he removed his hand from mine and stepped back, holding my gaze, his eyes firm.

"Don't tell me no." I said quietly. "Because I won't accept that."

"You are so stubborn!" Sheik suddenly burst out, startling me. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at me. "You can't _ever _accept 'No,' , can you? I said no and I meant it. I'm not changing my mind about this."

"You'll be very surprised at what you'll do. I'm not any ordinary girl who's going to take no for an answer, _especially _when I know you want me too." I said warningly.

"Oh really? Because the answer is still no."

My eyes narrowed. In one swift motion, I stepped forward, and yanked his cowl down.

He was . . . _beautiful, _to say in the least. His lips were full and sensual, his nose straight and upturned at the tip. The shape of his jaw was angled and slender, but still masculine.

But while I was gaping at his beauty, I didn't see the fury in his eyes.

"How _dare _you!" he shoved me back and I stumbled, nearly falling down, as he yanked his cowl back up, masking his features from me. "Just who do you think you are!?"

I'd never seen him this angry before. It made me slightly giddy, since I'd seen his face, but fearful for how furious he was. "I--- I just---" I stuttered stupidly.

"You had no right!" Sheik roared. "You want me to trust you and yet you do things like this? Well? Say something!" he shook me when I didn't speak.

I saw that he still had a hold of my shoulders, and he was breathing fast and hard, as I was. I also noticed that his cowl was almost completely down again, from his furious movements and because I'd loosened it so much from where I'd yanked it down. My eyes traveled down to his lips, which were parted, as mine were. I saw his face grow red as he realized what I was looking at and as he began to say something I quickly crashed my lips to his.

The kiss was nothing short of eager, on both sides. Our lips moved hungrily together, taking all that they could of each other. His lips were warm, soft, burning through mine and making me tremble from pleasure and the heat that filled my body from his kiss. My eyes were closed and I somehow knew his were, as well, as we both reveled in the sensations. My lips parted and I sighed as the plush of his warm tongue met mine and massaged my own passionately.

Just as I began to thread my fingers through his silky hair, he stiffened against my lips and tried to push away. I clutched him tighter to me with a whine of protest from the back of my throat, but his lips grew resistant and he said against my lips, his words muffled, "Melainia, stop!"

Sheik broke from me with a gasp, and we stood there, staring at one another, both of us panting and flushed. His eyes were dark with desire, but they were also angry, and confused. I could still taste him on my tongue, and I instinctively licked my lips, tasting the lingering remnants of his kiss.

"Why . . . why did you stop?" I managed to ask in a whisper, disappointed and hurt.

"It's wrong." he choked out.

"No, it's not. Please, Sheik, don't shut me out now, not after that," I whispered, stepping up to him and taking his hand.

Sheik pulled away. "No." His jaw was tight, and his cowl was still down.

"Sheik---"

"I said no!" Sheik burst out, leaving me to stare after him as he moved past me quickly and left the courtyard, the door to the castle slamming after him.

**So there's proof that Sheik isn't gay in my story! I wonder how many fans I'm going to lose because of this . . . Anyway, please tell me you guys still like it! **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

I shuffled awkwardly when Sheik glanced over at me, feeling my face burning with blood as I looked down. Zelda continued her lecture, and everyone remained unaware of the fleeting glances Sheik and I would occasionally shoot towards the other.

No one knew about the one night that we'd kissed; Sheik had made sure of that. I wondered, briefly, if he was embarrassed to have someone find out he'd kissed a sixteen-year-old girl as if he were thirsting to death and her lips were the stream? Nevertheless, I wasn't going to let him live it down. Not after that.

". . . defenses were absolutely not acceptable!" Zelda slammed her palm down onto the table. The Sages were gathered around the table in their rightful places, along with me, Link, and Sheik. Zelda had called the meeting a least a half-hour ago, and we still going on. But I didn't blame her. She was right. Our defenses were not acceptable and our lax nature had almost been our demise during the fight.

"Ganon will surely strike again." Zelda said quietly, lowering her tone considerably. "He is a man of vengeance and vindictiveness. And surely after Melainia's display of advanced sorcery he will choose _her _as his primary target, even over me, Sheik, and Link," Zelda gestured to me. "We still must find a way to research the magic Melainia used and we can also have her trained to use that magic for our benefit in defenses." Zelda's tone grew fierce again. She looked to Ruto. "Have you recruited the Zoras?"  
"Yes," Ruto nodded, her amethyst teardrop earrings swinging lightly with the movement. "They are in the midst of training right now with the Hylian soldiers."

Zelda nodded, pleased. She looked to Darunia. "And you?"

"Aye," he crushed his fist to the flat of his palm, his voice rough. "The Gorons are also training with the Zoras and your men, Zelda."

Zelda turned her eyes to Nabooru. "You don't even have to ask, Princess. My ladies are already prepared and ready to fight." Nabooru answered with a slight grin. I noticed, for a brief second, Nabooru's eyes flashed to Link's and she winked at him. I was startled to see a bright blush come over Link's face before he looked down swiftly.  
I hid a grin behind my hand, as Zelda said, "Then at least we will stand _some _chance for the next time Ganondorf strikes. We must be prepared at all times, and be ready for anything. Sheik," She looked to the shadow warrior beside me. "Have you packed all of your supplies for your journey?"

What?

I looked to Sheik, my eyes widening as he nodded. "Yes. I will be leaving as soon as the meeting is finished."

"Good." Zelda nodded. "Link, I wish for you to go with Nabooru and help her train her ladies. Darunia, tend to your Gorons and Ruto, you do the same. Impa, take care of my men. Rauru and Saria, come with me." All I heard was the scooting of chairs as people stood up, and I was left alone in the room with Sheik.

"Leaving? You're leaving?" I demanded, turning to him.

"Yes. Melainia, there is a special item of power that I am going after and it could mean our victory in the war. It is part of a prophecy that has long been passed down by my people and I will see it fulfilled." Sheik explained, holding my eyes. "I will return within a matter of weeks, or possibly more. It isn't even completely guaranteed that I _can _find this item, for its existence is merely a myth."

"So you're chasing after something you aren't even sure exists?" I was really mad, by this point. "You can't just leave me here. You have to take me with you! I'll help you."

Sheik shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous. And we have just barely begun your training. Impa is going to take over your training until I get back." He hesitated, before he reached up and gently tucked a stray strand of my red hair behind my ear. "You'll be fine."

"But . . ." I swallowed. "Can't anyone else go and get the item?"

"No one else can read the ancient text that describes the item like I can." Sheik said softly, his warm, tan fingers still resting on my cheek.

My lower lip trembled. "Take me with you." The strain to keep my voice calm was evident.

Sheik just shook his head again. "No, Melainia. You must stay here. I won't risk you getting hurt. The only reason you were not killed by Ganon was a stroke of luck and something we have yet to comprehend. And if you are to stay here, we can more quickly derive the means of your magic and flourish it. You are staying here for your own good. Plus, you won't get around with your arm as it is." he gestured to the cast that was still around my arm.

Holding my eyes for one more long moment, Sheik stepped around me and started towards the door. "Sheik!" I cried, in a last feeble attempt. He stopped, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Please." I whispered.

I saw his fists clenched suddenly as his eyes closed and he looked away. He wanted to take me with him; It would take a fool not to see that. But he didn't want to risk my life. I didn't care about my life, I cared about his. And if there was no guarantee that he'd come back to me . . .

"Melainia . . . Don't make this difficult." His own voice was now strained to remain impassive.

I stepped toward him. "I will make this difficult until you listen to me! Take me with you, Sheik! It would be excellent training, to teach me survival, and you could still train me then! And . . . and you could . . ." I fumbled with the words, trying to think of more reasons, for I was quickly running out of them. "And I might know something about this item!" I boosted, though it was a lie.

Sheik's eyebrows lifted ever so slightly. "Really? Do tell." he said dryly.

I blushed. "Um . . . well . . ." I sighed in defeat. "Please don't leave." I finally settled on, pitifully.

Sheik sighed. "I have to go, Melainia. That's final." he turned to leave again.

"No!" I launched myself forward, latching onto his arm with my good hand. "Sheik, please don't. Just take me with you. I can pack right now."

"Damn it, Melainia, you are so stubborn!" he growled in frustration. "I have to leave _now. _I don't have time for these games."

"It isn't a game! Sheik, just take me with you!" I said firmly.

"No."

"Sheik---"

"_No._"

"Sheik!"

I was taken off guard when he suddenly yanked down his cowl and pressed his lips firmly to mine. I immediately melted into him, pressing myself against his hard chest and closing my eyes, feeling him deepening the kiss with his warm tongue. I let him. He was so warm, and he tasted wonderful, like spices and other masculine tastes. My hands moved lightly over his hard, firm muscles, and his arms slid around me. I sighed.

I let out a soft sound of protest when he pulled back, still tasting him and feeling his arms around me. I opened my eyes, looking at him with a wondering expression. He had pulled his cowl back up by now, masking his features from me.

"I can't take you," Sheik said softly. "But I will do my utmost to return to _you. _No one else matters." he briefly caressed my cheek with the backs of his fingers before he turned, leaving the room and leaving me.

Oh, no. He wasn't leaving me. I'd already settled on that.

I slipped after him quietly, seeing his departing figure down the hall. I moved quickly to my room, grabbing articles of clothing and stuffing them in a pack, along with any supplies I thought I might need. I raced quickly to the kitchens to get food, and was surprised when I ran into Zelda. When she saw the pack I was carrying she raced an eyebrow, and I turned red, trying to sputter out a lie and keep from being caught.

To my surprise, she chuckled and lifted a small bag already loaded with food. "I already had this made for you. Sheik should know by now how stubborn you are. Go after him, quickly." Zelda winked at me, and I stared after the mysterious princess before I took off again, running after Sheik.

I ran until I was in Hyrule Castle Town and he was within my sights, and I quickened my pace, following his blue clad figure swiftly. Whenever he would look back I would make sure to duck behind someone or something, doing my best not to get caught. I knew he was on the lookout for me; Sheik knew me well enough by now.

He seemed to be satisfied that I was nowhere in sight, and moved on, heading toward Hyrule Field. I'd never been out on the field before, so I sort of excitement filled me. I was going on an adventure! This was going to be so exciting, and I was going to---

"Oof!" I knocked into someone and stuttered an apology, but when I looked up, I realized it was Impa. My eyes widened.

"Melainia, why are you not at the castle?" she demanded. Then her eyes filled with realization as what I was doing dawned on her. "Melainia, you cannot go, it is too dangerous. Sheik instructed me to protect you and--- Melainia! Come back here!"

I raced as far away from her as I could, aware now that Sheik had heard and was looking around furiously for me. He was mad, all right. I ducked quickly into a weapons shop, scooting down the wall and sitting there on the floor, still hearing Impa yelling for me outside in the town. I heard Sheik's voice, as well, and closed my eyes, my heart pounding.

"Er, Miss? May I help you will anything?" I looked up. The shopkeeper stood there, large and muscular and intimidating, with thick black hair and warm black eyes. He looked like he didn't know whether to throw me out or help me up.

"Oh, no, I'm just looking." I assured him.

"From the floor?" he asked doubtfully.

"The view is nice from here. It adds to the angles of light." I replied matter-of-factly.

Shaking his head and grumbling about crazy hoodlum teenagers, he shuffled to the back of the store, ignoring me.

After I waited for what I felt was a decent amount of time, I rose to my feet and emerged from the shop, freezing when I saw Sheik conversing with Impa. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew from their expressions that I was one dead piece of toast when either of them found me.

Impa nodded at something Sheik told her and he turned, heading quickly through the town. Impa started looking around, and I assumed she was still searching for me. Slipping through the shadows and away from her gaze, I headed after Sheik.

When I reached the gates leading out of Hyrule Castle Town, the guards permitted me leave and I headed on through hastily, my eyes immediately seeking Sheik out. I felt a rush of confusion when I didn't see him anywhere in the huge, lush green fields.

I let out a cry of surprise when arms suddenly seized me and a familiar voice said, "Got you."

I looked up into narrowed red eyes, and offered a weak smile. "Hello," I said.

Sheik looked pissed. No, beyond pissed. "Melainia, I told you to stay with Impa!"

"Yes, I know." I said simply. "I just didn't listen."

Sheik let out a growl of frustration. Distinctly, I noticed his arms were still around me. I smirked, feeling like a cat who'd gotten the cream. "You are so impossible! How did your parents manage you?"

"They didn't." I replied flatly. "I ran away."

Sheik looked away from me. "Go back to the castle, Melainia."

"Even if I _was _going to listen, I couldn't because you're still holding me." I replied.

A faint blush came over Sheik's face. He released me slowly. "Melainia, go back."

"No, Sheik. I'm going with you." I said firmly.

Sheik raked his hands through his hair, frustrated. "Melainia, damn it, just listen to me and go back to the castle, or I'll drag you there myself."

"Then drag away. I'm not going." I replied simply.

"Don't make me hurt you." he warned.

"You wouldn't hurt me." I said softly. "Let me come with you. You'll be lonely, anyway." I coaxed.

Sheik sighed. "You are impossible. This whole situation is impossible! Why can't you just listen to me for once in your life?"

"Because I don't want to. Now take me with you."

"I don't have time for this!"

"Then just take me with you." I insisted.

"Oh, for the love of . . . Fine!" Sheik threw his hands up. "I don't really see how I have any choice in the matter. But you'd better keep up. If you fall behind, it's your own fault." he said coolly, before he stalked away. I followed after him, a sort of spring in my step.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When we stopped to camp for the night, I sat there and organized our supplies while Sheik cooked the rabbit he'd killed in a stew over the fire. His dark lashes were cast down, and the light orange glow from the fire made his tan skin look absolutely bronze.

"So . . ." I said, to break the silence. "What _is _the item we're heading after, anyway?"

"It's called the Staff of Souls." Sheik said softly. "Long ago it was created by the goddesses as a method to imprison souls who were evil and unjust for the rest of eternity. But then evil forces overthrew the goddesses and managed to steal the Staff from them. And once the Staff fell into the hands of evil, the land was ruled by evil.

"The Staff itself was not wrong; it did not have a will of its own, necessarily. But it was the people who _used _the Staff. For the fact that the races of Hyrule wanted peace and prosperity, they rebelled against the evil ones who controlled the Staff and a great battle ensued.

"For hundreds of years, this battle continued on. And eventually, the pure of heart were able to win back the Staff and imprison all the evil souls within it. As they wished, peace returned to Hyrule.

"However, the Staff itself was lost. It isn't exactly clear how, but it was lost and it has not been found since." Sheik concluded. "If you see, Melainia, we could acquire the Staff and use it to imprison Ganon. He would never escape. And we could return the Staff to the hands of the goddesses and all would be well."

I absorbed this all slowly. "It sounds like a good plan." I agreed. "But do you have even the slightest clue as to where the Staff might be?"

"I have a thought, yes." Sheik replied, after a moment. "I believe the Staff might be somewhere near the Shadow Temple."

The mentioning of such an evil place made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Why there, though?"

"Because as legend states, 'And then the Staff was lost, never to be found again, except for when those of pure of heart required its assistance once more. For from the earth that it was created, it would return to the earth once more with all souls gone to rest.' " Sheik quoted. "That sounds an awful lot like a graveyard. And the graveyard rests right before the Shadow Temple, which goes deep down into the bowels of the earth. Its the only logical explanation."

"And we 'require its assistance once more'." I replied. "So we should be able to find it. What's the prophecy passed down by your people relating to the Staff?" I asked Sheik, even as I crawled over to him and rested against him.

Sheik hesitated, for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around me and just held me. "The prophecy states that there is a soul that will be trapped within the Staff, which will bring the times of darkness upon us. It also states that the goddesses will cast a magical spell upon the Staff to prevent it being used by anyone other than the chosen wielder. And only the chosen wielder will be able to touch the Staff, use it, and release the one soul that can bring peace and order back to Hyrule. It seems a bit of a complicated process, but once we have the Staff and the one person who can control it, we can end this war and imprison Ganondorf."

"Mmm . . ." I snuggled down more warmly against him. "Do you have any ideas as to who the person who can wield the Staff is?"

Sheik threaded his fingers through my hair. "A few. But they're only that: ideas. I can't be completely sure."

"Who do you think, though?" I asked him.

Sheik hesitated again. "I thought, for a while, Zelda, maybe. It would seem appropriate that the goddesses would want _her _to use the Staff, since she is so talented in magic and can keep a level head. But due to . . . recent events, I've changed my mind."

"Really? Who?"

Sheik met my eyes. ". . . You, actually."

My eyes widened. "_Me_? But why me?"

"Oh, Melainia, be rational for a moment." Sheik sighed. "It only seems obvious. You were able to sneak past Zelda's defenses that first night. You possess strangely colored eyes and a capacity to wield magic beyond our very dreams. It only seems natural that you would be the one to be able to wield the Staff."

I bit my lower lip, considering. "Well . . . I suppose it makes sense." _Me? Why me? _I thought, still not wanting to accept it.

"Being chosen by the gods is a big responsibility." Sheik told me softly, tilting my chin up to hold my eyes. "At times, you may stray away from them in denial but eventually they will find you and guide you back. The roads you must travel will be hard and perilous, but if you trust those that love you, you will make it through. Trust in the gods and let them guide you utterly, Melainia. They know what they're doing."

I blushed, thankful for his support. I nodded, and I bit my lower lip a little nervously when Sheik gently pulled down his cowl and his lips met mine. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him closer into the gentle kiss, never wanting it to end.

"Be strong for me, and for the goddesses, Melainia. Don't have doubts." Sheik whispered when he parted from me, stroking my cheek. Then he gently kissed me once more.

**Who else can say AWW? Sorry, I just get a little caught up in the moment. My dad was in the livingroom watching a movie and I heard this really soft, romantic-like music so it called for some lovey-dovey moments. Sorry, really I am. Hee hee . . .**


	8. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas!!!**

Chapter seven

"Wow!" I cried in amazement, as Sheik pulled off the cast upon my arm, enabling me to flex it and move it, as if it had never been broken. Then, I scowled. "Wait a minute. Why didn't you use that spell to begin with to fix my arm?"

Sheik's eyes danced with amusement. "Because it wouldn't have completely healed your arm, love. I needed to wait until you were nearly recovered, anyway."  
"Oh . . . well, thanks." I blushed.

Abruptly changing the subject as I began to walk down the dirt trail of Hyrule field, I said, "So are we heading to the graveyard first?"

"Aye. We will search those depths and if the Staff is not there, we'll move on to the Shadow Temple. It certainly sounds like a task, does it not?" Sheik mused, as he slung his pack over his broad shoulder and started after me.

I nodded, slowly. I was still pondering the thought that _I _could be the wielder of the Staff from last night. "Do you think the Staff will be . . . guarded by anything?"

"Of course. The Staff isn't just a treasure to be lying around any old place. Surely when it was lost a long time ago, lost was a word that was substituted for 'stolen'. More than likely, evil creatures have taken it in fascination for their own researching." Sheik explained, as we crossed the small bridge over the little stream that flowed from Zora's Domain.

"I certainly hope we can get it back." I murmured to myself.

"I have no doubts about my own fighting skills. It's only_ you _that I worry about. You still need to get strength back in your arm." Sheik lightly took my hand in his, and I smiled at him, weaving my fingers through his own and flexing them.

"I'm strong enough. See?" I asked coyly, as I flexed my fingers again.

Sheik rolled his eyes, but I sensed a spark of amusement that he didn't let me see.

"Do you know much magic other than healing spells?" I questioned, as we walked.

"I do happen to know a bit of shadow magic, but that is the magic of my own race and we're required to learn it to complete our training as Sheikan warriors." Sheik replied. "Each Sheikah specializes in a certain field of magic, normally. I just specialize in healing. Ironic, no?"

"Quite." I agreed.

We fell silent, as we moved up the large steps leading into Kakariko village. Once we were past the large wooden gate and past the guards stationed there, Sheik let go of my hand and quickened his pace toward the potion shop, saying over his shoulder, "I'll be back in a moment. I'm going to get more supplies. Stay here."

Shouldn't he know by now that I didn't listen when he told me to 'stay here' ? That was awful careless of him. Curiously, I stepped toward a strange, small black building that immediately caught my attention, since it stood out.

I entered it cautiously, seeing that the shelves within the dimly lit store were filled with dusty old books. There was a musty scent in the air, and I briefly wrinkled my nose before I went to skim along the books, picking one off the shelf and opening it.

Legends passed down by the Sheikahs . . . I could tell that it was Sheikan writing, but I couldn't read the text myself. Making a disappointed face, I put the book back slowly, jumping five feet in the air when a wheezing voice said from behind me, "Can I help you, deary?"

I turned, to look at an old lady hunched over where she stood, as if she couldn't straighten up. Her gray hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and her glittering dark eyes were filled with much wisdom, and also something eerie that made my skin crawl.

"Oh, no, I'm just browsing. Nice . . . er . . . shop you have here." I commented awkwardly.

"It gets lonely sometimes, admittedly. Would you like some tea, dearest?" she asked me in her sweet old voice, smiling at me.

I felt myself warming up to her. "Well . . . maybe just a little."

She smiled again. "Good." she turned, teetering toward the back of her shop.

I waited until she returned with a little porcelain cup, handing it to me in shaky, frail fingers. I took it, sniffing it when she wasn't looking, checking for any funny scents that might alert me to poisoning. Cautiously, I took a sip. Then I relaxed. It was delicious. But there was a strange taste to it . . .

"Do you like it?" she asked me, her black eyes watching me carefully.

"Yes. It's very good. Er . . . so, what was your name?" I asked her slowly. This was perhaps one of the most awkward moments of my life.

She smiled. "Rukya. And you are Melainia."

I tensed, slightly. "How did you know that?"

"I know much about you. I can see in your mind, dear." Then, she abruptly sobered. "I do apologize, though."

I swallowed. It felt very hot in here, and I felt very flushed and my heart was going fast. My body was buzzing pleasantly. "Oh . . . yeah . . . For what?" My voice was low and throaty.

"For doing this to you." she whispered, before she stepped back and hurried to the back of the shop.

"Doing what? What did you do?" I demanded frantically. "What's going on?"

No answer came. She disappeared, just like that. Clearing my throat, I turned and stumbled from the shop, feeling like my legs were jelly. I spotted Sheik immediately, seeing he was heading back to the spot where I was _supposed _to be.

I quickened my steps, and the closer I got to him, the more my steps slowed and I began to examine him. Since when I had ever taken so much time to admire him? My eyes traced his long, muscular legs, his hard, firm chest, that tanned, bronze skin . . . Those _eyes _. . .

Before I knew it, my eyelids were drooping halfway down, as I gazed at him with lust. My heart was pounding and I felt too flushed and too hot. I wanted him more fiercely than I'd ever wanted him. Briefly, I wondered if there had been something in that tea to spike this reaction . . .

No, that couldn't be it.

I had to have him. Right now. I didn't care who was watching. Sheik was _mine _and I wanted him _now. _

I raced up to him and yanked down his cowl and his red eyes widened briefly in surprise before I attacked his mouth, fisting my fingers in his hair and hearing his low, muffled moan. Sheik returned my hard kiss, but only for a brief moment before he gained some sense and pushed me back, gasping, "Melainia, where were you a moment ago? I told you to wait here--- Mmm!" I attacked him again, hooking my legs around his waist and pushing him against the rocky walls, aware people were staring.

Sheik fought me off with another gasp, breathing, "Melainia, what's gotten into you? If you want to be together this much, we can later! But not now!"

"But I want you _now_," I growled, before I silenced him with another hard kiss.

Sheik shuddered and moaned, sinking into me. I purred, pleased by this compliance. I proceeded to remove his shirt.

Sheik shoved me away, and I stumbled back, my eyes widening as my breath hitched. I landed flat on my butt, and he demanded, "Melainia, what in Nayru's name do you think you're doing!? We're in _public_! Of all the---" Then he stopped abruptly, his eyes widening as he examined me.

I still wanted him right now. Seeing him standing there, panting and flushed and as ready to be together as I was was making me want him even more. The taste of him was buzzing all over my mouth and I could still feel his hot, smooth skin underneath my fingertips. I rose, to go after him again, but Sheik pushed my shoulders firmly back as he crouched in front of me.

"Hold still," he growled, as I tried to kiss him. He held my chin in his hands, firmly holding me still, as he examined my pupils.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sheik's P.O.V.**

I really didn't know what had possessed Melainia to act like this in front of this many people. Sure, I was as eager to continue this session as she was, but somewhere _private. _I knew, the minute Melainia had tried to undress me, that something was wrong. She wouldn't have tried to do something like that in public. Surely not in public. She couldn't be like that. No, she _wasn't _like that.

And, sure enough, when I crouched and looked into her eyes, I saw her pupils were dilated hugely. Not just with arousal, but from being drugged. Someone had drugged her with something . . . no, not something. An aphrodisiac.

But _why_? And how could they even know Melainia was romantically involved? It didn't make any sense. I wanted to know _who. _

"Sheik," Melainia whined, struggling against me to attach her lips to mine again. Reluctantly, I held her away.

"Where were you a few minutes ago?" I asked her quietly.

"Sheik---" she tried to lift the hem of my tight shirt.

I pushed her back back furiously. "Melainia,_where_?"

She sighed, frustrated. "At that shop." she pointed to a small black building.

"Who did you meet inside of it?"

"A weird old lady." Melainia's warm fingers began to creep up inside my shirt, against my belly. I shivered, before I pushed her back back again.

"Did she give you anything? Any liquid, or food?"

"She gave me tea." Melainia said, after a moment, her eyes dark with desire as she looked into my own. I swallowed, trying to keep my composure.

"T-tea. All right." I stammered, scowling when my voice broke. She shouldn't be able to have this effect on me, but yet, she did. I straightened to my feet, unsurprised when Melainia bolted up after me and wrapped her arms around me from behind, lacing kisses all up my neck.

Shuddering, I pushed her back, commanding, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"No." she growled, latching onto me again and softly biting down on the sensitive hollow of my throat.

"For Nayru's sake, Melainia!" I scrambled away, ignoring the hot flushing over my own body. I was aware of the grins we were receiving, for people were viewing us either as newly weds or an amorous couple with little self-restraint.

"Sheik, I---"

I whirled suddenly, uttering a brief incantation of magic and catching Melainia as her body slumped as I put her to sleep. Why hadn't I just done that to begin with? Sighing, I hoisted her over my shoulder and carried her to the nearest inn.

After she was laying in a bed and deeply burrowed within the covers, I proceeded to the black shop. I burst in through the doors, drawing one of my scimitars and going rapidly through the shop, searching for the owner.

I was furious when I found no one within. I went through the back of the shop, through the shop itself, through the supply rooms, but found not a soul. I cast magic to detect anyone that might be invisible, but found no one still.

Growling angrily, I stormed from the shop and back toward the inn. A thousand thoughts were running through my head.

Why would someone want to give Melainia an aphrodisiac, obviously knowing she was romantically involved with me, even if that wasn't fully even acknowledged itself?

Ganondorf . . . He was the only one that had even _suggested _that something was going on between me and Melainia. And admittedly, he'd been right. There _was_ something going on between us. I couldn't deny that anymore.

Okay, so say Ganondorf was behind this. So why would he just fuel passion between Melainia and I? Obviously, we would get around to that ourselves. Because right now, I couldn't afford distractions---

By Nayru's wisdom, that was it! A _distraction_!

Ganondorf had to know about the Staff of Souls! And he would do whatever was in his power to keep us from getting to it! So why not provide a perfect distraction for me and Melainia? What better distraction than love and/or sex? Why not lure her to an attractive shop and drug her with an aphrodisiac to take our minds off the Staff long enough that he could get his hands upon it?

I practically fell over my own feet in an attempt to scramble up the stairs to Melainia's room. I flung open the door, just in time to meet face to face with her. Her eyes were wide.

"Sheik!" she gasped. "Ganon is at the graveyard!"

I said nothing. I took her wrist and pulled her behind me in a run down the stairs and from the inn. We took off full speed toward the graveyard, me rapidly pulling out my scimitars. I distractedly handed one over to Melainia and she took it, holding the heavy blade in both hands.

When we breached the entrance of the graveyard, I skimmed my red eyes quickly over the gray headstones, aware that Melainia moved close to me, her sword raised hesitantly.

Nothing out of the ordinary greeted me, but I knew better than that. My eyes drifted up to the entrance of the Shadow Temple, which was beyond the large wooden fence.

"Just as I thought." I said quietly. "The Staff is not in this graveyard. It's in the Shadow Temple."

Melainia touched my arm with her small hand. "Sheik . . . ?"

"Let's go." I said quietly, starting forward with Melainia trudging along behind. I sheathed my scimitar briefly to grip the bottom of the fence and pull myself up, hooking my foot into the footholds I found within the gaps of the fence. I swung my leg over at the top, and Melainia followed after me, not as quickly, but with as much strength and agility. But I wasn't surprised. Melainia had grown up on the streets; she'd been taught to fend for herself, to get along by herself without help.

Taking a deep breath, I headed down the steps in front of me, the rocky ceiling above me cold and dry with a light draft whispering across the surface. Melainia's light footsteps followed along behind me.

Within the first cavern, were thousands of torches set up. From Link's story, I knew what was required to light these torches and lift the large door leading into the Shadow Temple. I pulled my harp from my pack, lightly plucking the strings, before I played the lullaby passed down by the Royal Family. A few moments later, the grating of stone meet our ears as the door lifted, and the scent of the earth and of dead flesh met my nose. I coughed, putting my harp away.

Melainia moved ahead of me, her eyes wide as she moved along. I took a deep breath and followed along suit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Melainia's P.O.V.**

The Shadow Temple was anything but welcoming, as we entered the first room. The statue of the bird skeleton surrounded by torches sent chills up my spine. I didn't want to be here. I wasn't normally this scared, but this temple turned my blood to ice and drained any courage I might have had from my face. Suddenly, I wished I was Link, the Hero of Time. I wished I possessed the Triforce of Courage.

"We do not possess the hover boots, so we'll have to use other methods to cross that gap." Sheik said quietly from behind me, pointing to the gaping hole along the floor, to the stone tongue of the bird's head across the room that led further down into the temple.

I moved to the edge of the floor, looking down into the black depths beyond. I wasn't aware I was shivering until warm, muscular arms wrapped around my waist from behind and Sheik softly kissed my neck, whispering, "Everything will be all right. Trust me. We're doing this for Hyrule, Melainia. Be strong for Link and Zelda and the Sages. Be strong for me."

I nodded, shakily, before Sheik's arms slid free of me. "S-so," I tried to hide the stammer in my voice, "What was wrong with me earlier?"

"That 'weird old lady' in that shop gave you an aphrodisiac. I have no doubt that Ganon ordered it to keep us distracted from the Staff, so he could acquire it himself. But you reacted more strongly that I suspect that he thought you would, so I wasn't as 'enticed' into activity as he hoped." Sheik explained, as he pulled a rope from his pack, with a metal grapple hook attached to the end of it.

I felt myself flush with embarrassment and rejection. Even though I'd been drugged, the rejection still hurt. "Oh, so you were . . . disgusted?"

Sheik stared a moment. "Oh, Nayru, no! Melainia, I meant the fact that you were trying to undress me in _public_," he explained, faintly amused, as he wound his arm up and threw the hook, so it hooked onto one of the teeth of the bird's head across the room. "I . . . enjoyed the attention you were giving me." he admitted, with a husky tone. I shivered.

Then Sheik tightened the rope firmly, making sure it didn't give way, before he said, "But enough of that. We need to talk about important matters. How did you know Ganon was in the graveyard?"

"When I was asleep, I had a vision." I answered, as Sheik wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me to him. I clutched tightly onto his clothes as Sheik launched us off the edge and we were vaulting through air, unsupported, other than the flimsy rope. I clenched my eyes shut, about to scream, before our feet landed a bit roughly on the stone tongue of the bird. With a gasp, I rolled down the little tunnel, with Sheik not far behind, the hook clanging along behind us.

When we skidded to a stop, I climbed to my feet and helped Sheik up, and Sheik asked, "A vision?"

"Yes. I had a vision of him in the graveyard, heading toward the Shadow Temple with a group of shadow people. Like, black shadows. They were talking about a staff." I explained, as we headed through the first door on the right.

"Well, that tells me that---" Sheik was abruptly cut off as we entered the room and the spiked ball of a morning star slammed into the wall. Sheik shoved me out of the way and ducked, the spikes just barely nicking the top of his cowl.

I looked to see the wielder of the weapon, and my eyes widened. A skeletal warrior stood before us, garbed completely in black rags, its empty eye sockets glowing the dull red orbs. Still rotting flesh hung off its bones, and I shuddered from the stench of it and the appearance.

"Melainia, move!" Sheik was shoving me again, as I was sitting there, in a trance, staring at the creature, even as it reared back for another attack.

I scrambled to my feet, rushing out of the way and watching with wide eyes as Sheik leaped gracefully over the chain over the swinging morning star, landing in a roll and coming neatly back up to his feet. He suddenly flicked his wrist, and two knives slid up his wrist through his clothing and bandages, two throwing knives, Clenching them inbetween his fingers in a fist, Sheik flipped his wrist again and the knives struck the skeleton in the chest, sinking neatly through the bone. The creature grunted, but didn't appear to be phased any. I screamed and ducked as it slung its weapon towards me, sending rock flying everywhere with its collision into the wall.

Sheik tried to jump over the chain of the weapon again as it was flung violently at him, but it was too high and he tripped, falling onto his back with a grunt, vulnerable. Quickly, I swung my scimitar wide, my eyes widening as it sliced through bone and marrow. The skeleton howled as I severed part of its leg, crumpling slightly.

I jerked Sheik to his feet and he stabbed his own scimitar into the skeleton's neck, severing the head quickly. As we panted, on our feet, Sheik proceeded to check me for wounds.

What we didn't notice was the dark tendrils issuing from the severed head of the skeleton, weaving back through the bone of the neck. They reattached, and the head snapped back into place, along with the leg.

"Are you all right?" I panted, examining Sheik, as well. He nodded, but then his red eyes widened at something behind me. "What---" I screamed as the spiked ball of the morning star slammed into my back, hearing bone crack.

I crumpled to the floor, writhing in pain, screaming. Sheik cried something out and I heard the clang of metal. I looked up, through tears of pain, seeing Sheik swinging his sword quickly and dexterously, blocking attempted blows from the chain of the skeleton's lethal weapon.

I heard another smack and Sheik growled as his sword was sent skittering across the floor. Sprinting away, Sheik dropped and flattened to the ground to avoid being hit with the spiked ball of the morning star. The skeleton's mouth opened and a chuckle issued out of its dead voice, a dry, cackly chuckle that made my skin crawl. I was numb, now, trying to move, but paralyzed from the pain in my back. I knew it had to be broken, or something.

I watched helplessly as Sheik hit the wall in an attempt to get away from the morning star. He shouted a word of magic and a black globe of energy hit the skeleton in the head, crackling like electricity. The skeleton flinched, but then shook it off, as if it was nothing.

"Hang on, Melainia!" I heard Sheik's voice faintly. I could only utter a weak whispering of his name in response.

Sheik gasped as the chain seared hotly into his side, right before the spiked ball issued right after it. He cried out from the blow and crumpled for a second, before uttering a weak word of magic. A globe of orange fire exploded from his hand, striking the skeleton. The monster screamed and writhed, dropping its weapon and falling to its knees. The smell of burnt bone filled the air. I closed my eyes, trying to breathe. It was hard. I felt like I was going to die.

"Who is your master? WHO!?" Sheik shouted, as he grabbed the jaw of the skull and forced it to look at him, a blue glow surrounding the Sheikah's body, protecting him from the fire.

The skeleton wheezed a weak chuckle. "Ganondorf. The king of evil will soon take care of you, Sheikah warrior . . ."

Sheik's eyes narrowed. "Where is he?" he snarled.

"The Staff is within my king's hands. It is too late, you are---"  
Sheik cracked the bone, breaking off the head of the skull quickly, before he uttered a word of magic and set it aflame, as well. A moment later, gentle hands touched me, lifting me up, a moment before I fell unconscious.

**There! Told you there would be action! Leave me reviews and tell me what you think! At least there was some good smooching. Sorry I can't go further, but it's a teen-rated story! Mwahaha! There is the review button! Click it! **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The pain was everywhere, all over my body, radiating mostly in my spine, coursing through my waist and shoulders and arms, to my fingertips and down my legs, down to my very toes. I shifted slightly, uncomfortable, but the movement jostled my back and I screamed in agony at the fire that rippled up my spine. In an instant, tan, bronzed hands touched me and I heard a soothing, melodious voice shushing me as more hands probed at me to keep me still.

The pain faded to a throbbing ache, and I could only struggle against the hands that restrained me, since they wouldn't allow me to thrash about in pain like I wanted. Thrashing didn't help the pain, but it made me feel better to _move_, rather than lying here and enduring the pain while being still.

". . . she survived. I'm very, very surprised." Came the low murmur that was female, and highly recognizable.

My eyes opened. "Zelda." I said weakly, giving her a pitiful smile. It was good to see her. Her cerulean eyes were worried, and she smiled sadly back.

"You are so very fragile, Melainia. We're lucky that we didn't lose you. Link, hand me that salve." Zelda held her hand out, and Link stepped forward, placing a vial in her expectant, outstretched hand.

Zelda unscrewed the top of the vial, pulling off her glove as she poured the ointment on her hand and laid her cold, wet fingers on my stomach--- which was bare, I noticed--- starting to chant in the language of magic. I winced from the temperature from her fingers.

I then noticed that _all _the Sages were gathered around me. Except . . . where was Sheik?

"Sheik," I croaked, attempting to sit up. Link moved forward and pushed me back down, saying quietly, "You'll see him soon enough. He's gone after the Staff."

"What?" I whispered, disbelief written clearly across my face.

"We couldn't afford anymore delays, girl, and you're disobedience of Sheik is the reason you're landed in this mess." Nabooru snapped, stepping forward, her golden eyes filled with annoyance. "We care about you, and the fact that you can't seem to stay out of trouble means that you aren't going with Sheik. Especially not now, considering how you're molecular structure is different—" Link then slipped his hand through Nabooru's, pulling her back, murmuring something to me as my eyes widened. Zelda grimaced. She had stopped chanting, and I felt the pain from my back beginning to be soothed with a slight tingly sensation.

"Different?" I demanded. I was beginning to get worked up. Sheik had left me; I was worrying that he didn't even care about me, since he'd left. And there was something wrong with my molecular structure? What in Nayru's name was going on?

"Shh . . ." Zelda hushed me, pushing me back again. "I'm not sure how you're going to take this, Melainia." she started quietly. "There was dark magic woven within the morning star that that skeleton warrior was wielding. A very dark, very dangerous magic. Magic from a race that went . . . bad, a long time ago."

"Bad?"

"Yes. Once the Triforce came into being, a great battle ensued . . ." Zelda cast down her long golden lashes, her voice solemn and wise, as she continued. "There was a group of beings that taught themselves dark magic, and created dark artifacts to hone the power of the Triforce, keep it for themselves. They were greedy for power . . .and therefore, the goddesses sealed them away from the other races, condemning them forever to live in a world of twilight. Their dark magic has never fully died away . . . The skeleton foe that faced off against you and Sheik wielded a weapon enchanted with the dark magic of this race, and when it hit you . . . the dark magic . . . changed much of you. But it only did further to modify what was already there."

"I don't understand." I said helplessly.

"What I mean to say is that the magic of this race changed your physical appearance much, as well as the magic already within you. The magic that was within you before was unidentifiable, but now, is even further enhanced by the magic of the Twili, which is the name of this race. Your magic was already dark, but now is even darker . . ." Zelda took one of my hands, and lifted it, and I gasped, upon seeing the dark blue symbols etched into my pale skin, which consisted of many square corners and squares within squares, with circles and dots. It was very strange. They were glowing a dull blue, and I could hear a low, audible hum issuing from them, the unmistakable hum of magic.

"The reason we know this is because Impa delved into your mind and was able to study the magic within you. The magic that you had before this . . . transformation, was a deep ancient magic that only those chosen by the gods possess. I wield this magic. Link wields this magic, to a certain point," Zelda gestured her hand to him, "and so do the rest of the Sages. I am not sure what position the goddesses want you to fill, but you _have _been chosen. It is the only explanation, and it is what my own Triforce tells me. Look, Melainia." Zelda lifted the back of her hand, and the symbol of the Triforce flared lucidly when it touched my skin. She pulled it back, and the glow gradually vanished. "I only receive this reaction near others that are chosen by the goddesses."

"I . . . I can control this magic, right?" I asked tentatively. "It won't control me, like . . . like when I fought Ganon?" It was an intimidating thought.

"No." Zelda shook her head. "We still have yet to find out _what _part of this magic overtook you, then . . . For now, however, you are going to rest more. Your wounds are healing rapidly; this is a part of _my _magic and also your new transformation. Link," Zelda suddenly said abruptly, and he was at her side at once, "can you please bring Melainia a mirror? She will want to examine the extent of her markings." Link nodded and walked from the room. I recognized it to be the room I'd woken up in after the battle with Ganon. So I was back at the castle, then.

"Impa will take over your training, for this dark magic is very alike to Sheikan magic, so therefore, she will have the best judgment." Zelda explained, rising and pulling her glove back on, smoothing the wrinkles from her skirt. "Ruto, I want a status report on the training of the Zoras. Likewise for you, Darunia. Saria, I would like you to go aid Rauru in scouring the library for more historical books about the magic of the Twili, if you have nothing more important to do. Impa, please go check up on how the Hylian soldiers are doing. Nabooru, I wish for you to tend to your own warriors, now. Your fiance will join you shortly." As they all bowed out of the room, I turned to Zelda in confusion.

"Fiance?" I questioned. It was a minor thing to me, but it peaked my curiosity.

Zelda smiled. "Oh, I didn't tell you? I apologize. Link and Nabooru are engaged. Their wedding will have to be postponed until this issue with Ganon is resolved, however." her tone grew somber.

"Oh, that's . . . great." I said honestly, but my thoughts were returning to Sheik. "Didn't Sheik want to stay with me?" I whispered, feeling whiny and clingy, suddenly, for him.

"He did, Melainia, but he realizes that he has more important duties, and that is to find the Staff. We _have _to, Melainia, don't you see?" Zelda said quietly. "It is vital to the survival of Hyrule underneath peace and prosperity. There was no one in this room that could possibly care more than Sheik, but there was also no more would was able to obtain the Staff. He had to go. I'm sorry."

I sank back against the pillows of the bed, hating the awkward position I was in, laying flat in my back, staring up at the ceiling. "When you say I'm healing rapidly, what do you mean?" I asked flatly.

"I mean, dear, that you are not in nearly as much pain as you should be, considering your condition." Zelda informed me. "Either way, it's not something I can really answer. That's why Impa is to train you. She'll be able to find out more than we can by observance."

Link returned, then, carrying the mirror, and he handed it to Zelda, who took it and held it toward my face so I could see. I gasped, nearly screaming at what I saw.

The strange deep blue markings continued up along my cheekbones, curving around my eyes and brows, disappearing up into my hair, which was a deep midnight black, instead of red. My eyes seemed to be the only thing that was still the same, and they were violet. I looked _possessed._

My fingers were shaking as I touched the markings, my hair, my skin, which was cool. "I . . . I . . ." I couldn't even speak. My voice was a jumbled mess of incoherence.

"I'm sorry." Zelda said quietly. "There wasn't anything we could do. We still aren't sure what exactly has happened, other than the magic just taking over you utterly, and changing your internal structure, as well as outer. You aren't even _human_ any longer, Melainia."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "There isn't any way to change it?"

"No." Zelda's eyes were remorseful, and Link's apologized, as if he were the one who had done the wrong to me.

There wasn't anything that could be done, so I had to stop moping. "I don't want to look anymore." I sighed, and Zelda obligingly pulled the mirror away. I laid my head back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling, feeling quite resigned.

"We'll leave you to get more rest. Impa will come and get you for your lessons after you've healed enough." Zelda said quietly, standing up, with Link following her, as she left the room.

My dreams, as I slept, were troubled and restless.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The days went by at an agonizingly slow pace. I had to be helped for _everything. _I couldn't even bathe myself. I had to be picked up, bathed, dressed, and fed, pretty much. It was utter humiliation, but I endured it with silence. It was my fault for not listening to Sheik.

As my annoyance grew over the days, so did my longing for him. But I just told myself he was doing his duty and serving the Royal Family, as ordered to, as he had sworn to do. I couldn't interfere any longer. I had to leave him alone.

But also as the days passed, so did the healing process. I had gone through the worst of the pain, and now it had been reduced to a dull ache and soreness, and I was able to hobble around now, unable to completely straighten my back, but managing. Saria never failed to snicker when I walked by. I ignored her.

I discovered that my markings didn't stop at my arms and face, though. When I undressed, I found that they curved down the sides of my thighs, along my waist, and my chest, even. They went fully down my back in a pattern that covered my skin in markings all over. There wasn't a single inch of my back that didn't have the markings upon it.

As I hobbled down the hallway without any help five days later after awakening, Impa caught up to me and said quietly, "Are you ready to begin your lessons, or do you need to rest? You will not be training with swords, if this helps. Just magic."

I nodded, sighing. "Yes. I'm ready for anything."

Impa nodded, as well. "Good. Follow me, please." she walked slowly toward the courtyard so I could follow. I was surprised she didn't laugh at my awkward position. If I had been outside of my body, I would have been rolling around the ground in hysterics. Perhaps Impa was a little more polite.

Once outside, I breathed in the fresh air and relaxed--- as much as possible with my back--- and watched as Impa moved to the center of the courtyard. I followed.

"I will first begin this lesson by explaining to you what exactly magic _is._" she began. "Magic is the manipulation of the energies around us to create images, heal, harm, fix, kill, even resurrect. However, if magic is not _controlled_, it will consume the wielder. Magic takes a bit of energy from the wielder to work, and also the energy from the air around you. If there isn't much energy, the more the magic saps of your energy. That is why you must know your limits well. If you aren't aware of your limits and you cast a spell, and the energy isn't enough and it must take from you, you must know how much it will take, for it might take too much, and you will be dead. Magic is not to be toyed with. It has rules, and it has boundaries. Do you understand, Melainia?"

I nodded, a little wide-eyed.

"Good. Now, magic also has a particular _language. _The language depends on the type of magic. I will be teaching you the Sheikan language, so you can cast that type of magic. It is a dark magic, and so is the magic of the Twili. I happen to know a bit of their magic, so I will teach to you what I know of that. But after that, you will have to take it on your own. I will be teaching you the language before we do anything. You are in no state now to be practicing magic." Impa eyed me carefully. "Is this fine with you?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now . . ."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The days seemed to grow longer, since they were already slower. I progressed slowly in the teaching of the Sheikan language, until I could speak full sentences on my own from memory. I still had pronunciation issues, but Impa helped me past those.

Impa, unlike Sheik, was a bit more gentle in her teaching, though no less firm. She would not accept no for an answer, and she would push me to my limits. I learned more from her than I ever had in life, and I took a liking to Impa. She was like a mother to me.

As week after week passed, no sign of Ganon came, other than a foreboding darkening to the sky. The sun did not shine any longer, but it was always dark and gray outside. The sky was _never _blue, and this unnerved me. Zelda requested more and more meetings of the Sages and me, and reported more and more rebelling by the towns people of Hyrule. The law was beginning to fall apart, and people were growing more and more chaotic, as crime increased. This, I realized grimly, was Ganon's intention all along.

Sheik never returned. Impa received a letter from him, once, and after reading it, she gave it immediately to me. It simply said he was in hot pursuit of Ganon and there was no other new news. He was alive and well, so that was what mattered to me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sheik's P.O.V.**

I wasn't aware of how much time had passed since the incident in the Shadow Temple. I was aware that Melainia had changed and was under Impa's wing as her newest pupil, and she was progressing beautifully, as Impa had stated in her return letter. My heart had swelled with pride at the thought, but I quickly had to move on.

I had caught on to Ganon's trail, and I was following him to the ends of the earth to retrieve the Staff that he had. I was aware that the sky had darkened of late, with no hint of azure showing through. There were no clouds in the sky, but it was simply . . . gray. This unnerved me. The sun didn't shine any longer.

This process had happened very suddenly once day when I'd been following Ganon's trail through Hyrule field. There had been a stir in the air, a rumble in the ground, and it was as if the blue had been sucked from the sky, along with the clouds. The sun had vanished from sight. All of this had occurred in a matter of ten seconds.

I didn't want to know what had happened, but I had a guess that Ganon had to do with it. He was tampering with the very goddesses, no doubt. I had to stop him. Hyrule's need for the Staff of Souls was empowered even more.

I was in the midst of camping now, however, poking absently at the fire I'd created. I was tired, but I pursued Ganon nonstop. This was one of the rare times I was stopping to rest. I lightly touched the dark circles I knew ringed my eyes, sighing to myself. I wasn't aware of how much longer this chase was going to go on, but I knew I had to push myself until the end of it.

My eyes snapped open when the orange glow behind my eyelids suddenly vanished, and I saw the fire was gone. Snuffed out. Just like that.

Tensing, I settled into a low crouch, my keen red eyes sweeping my camp. I was on the borders of Kokiri forest, and the trees behind me were tall, intimidating, almost . . . unwelcoming. I felt a wave of uneasiness come over me.

Perturbed, I lightly pressed into the inside of my wrist, causing my throwing knife to slide up along my palm. Grasping it tightly, I stood slowly from my crouch, examining my surroundings more thoroughly.

I whirled at the sound of heavy footfalls behind me, letting out a grunt as I was shoved roughly from the back and I went sprawling along the ground. I was already weakened from loss of sleep and food, so I was pushed to the ground quite easily. On my knees, I turned quickly, facing the giant lizard warrior behind me. It pulled its scaly lips back, revealing long, white, dagger-like teeth that glittered dangerously with venom. It had a crooked sword that curved at the end, a means to rip out throats or hearts more easily with one fatal jab. I reached for my scimitar but a clawed foot kicked me in the side from the darkness, and I flew across the ground, my muscles trembling with fatigue and pain. I clenched my eyes shut against it, jerking my scimitar free from its sheath, pushing my tiredness and pain aside. I leapt up to my feet, facing my enemies, which were two lizards, I discovered. They were easily seven-foot tall each. I was no match in my current state, but that didn't stop me.

The first one who'd pushed me down made a lunge for me--- stupid thing. I was weak, yes, but my intellect far surpassed their own. I dodged to the side, blocking the stab from the second lizard for my ribs. My sword catch in the hook of the lizard's, and I used it as leverage to leap up and kick him in the stomach with my boot, launching myself away into a backward flip. I landed on my feet a little shakily, dodging the hooked tail that made for my head. I jabbed my sword into the gut of the lizard since it was occupied, and it gurgled up green blood before crumpling to the ground. The other lizard, still recovering from my kick in the stomach, snarled and lunged for me.

As I leapt out of the way, I leapt directly into another unseen enemy, gasping as the claws of a third lizard dug painfully into my arms, drawing blood. I stared into its empty yellow eyes, gritting my teeth past the pain as it raised its upper lip, growling at me dangerously. I struggled, but my physical strength couldn't match its own.

"I've had just about enough of your games, Sheikah warrior. I only wanted them to play with you, but you have to go and _kill _one. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

That voice sent chills up and down my spine. I would have looked over my shoulder if I weren't physically restrained. "Why not fight me yourself, you coward?" I snarled.

Ganondorf chuckled from behind me. "Because it wouldn't be fair, with your current state. I have to congratulate you; you were very close on my path. But not close enough. It's a sad thing when the hunter becomes the hunted, is is not?" I grunted as he grabbed me around the waist and threw me roughly down onto the ground, pressing his boot into my chest. I glared up into malicious golden eyes, loathing written clearly in my own red orbs for him. His expression was amused.

"Now, I am going to ask you questions, and you are going to answer." He paused. "If you don't, you'll face the consequences. I do hope you'll come to my castle without a fuss."

As if in answer, I began to chant in the language of magic, to cast a spell that would set him aflame.

Ganondorf sighed, shook his head warily. "I didn't believe so." With that, he removed his boot from me, allowing me to get up and begin to get my sword, before his boot slammed into my gut. I crumpled to the ground, useless, choking on my own blood as it issued from my mouth and stained the ground. Ganondorf grabbed me by my collar, slamming me into the nearest tree. Blackness filled my gaze once, twice, as I began to drift into unconsciousness.

I coughed as his iron hands released me, and I slumped to the ground. "Gag him. Blindfold him." I heard Ganondorf say, even as he walked away from me, and claws touched my arms, right before I sank into darkness.

**Okay, I'm not even getting but one review for a chapter, now. This is ridiculous, people! I _know _there is more than one person reading this story! I would really, really like reviews on this! I want to know that I'm writing for something other than an invisible audience! Please, _please_ review, and don't just read this to read this. I'm not writing it to be random, I'm writing it for you guys! Let me know that you like it! **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**Sheik's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a dingy cell, caked with grime and mud, and grimaced, from the soreness of my muscles and the various scrapes all along my arms and legs. I also grimaced because my clothes had so very many holes in them I might as well have been naked. Then I realized something else.

My eyes widened as my hand flew up, touching my face. It was _bare. _My cowl was gone. _Gone_! I felt a rush of shame and panic. How could I allow this to happen? How could this have happened to me?

What about Melainia? What would happen to her, now that I wasn't there to save her from trouble? I couldn't let this _happen_!  
Gathering up my strength, which wasn't much, I began to run through the words of a teleportation spell in my mind--- until I realized that I couldn't remember the spell. Taken off guard, I tried again, and came up with the same result. Frustrated, I tried to think of an invisibility spell. I could _sneak _from the castle! But . . . I couldn't remember that spell either.

So I began to try and conjure up all the spells I knew. And I couldn't remember a single one of them. None of them. They were all wiped from my memory, and I had no magic, nor any swords. All my secret knives had been discovered and taken.

Now what?

I dragged myself up to my feet with some effort, my muscles trembling from weariness, casting my eyes quickly about the cell, searching for flaws, cracks in the stone, anything . . . I discovered a long scratch along the right wall, from the floor to the ceiling, and moved over to it, running my fingers delicately over the scratch, before I pressed my ear to the wall, listening.

I could hear the faint murmur of voices on the other side, and footsteps. I turned my head, looking through the crack, seeing that the slit was wide enough that I could see through, if only barely. I squinted, seeing the mountainside outside. It was nighttime. I couldn't recognize the scenery very well for lack of familiarness. I had no idea where I was.

Unequivocally, I was within an dwelling of Ganon's. I had to be. That was the only person, besides Impa, Link, and Melainia, that would know all of the locations of my throwing knives and everything else, due to familiarization in battle. I was sure he'd observed me enough in the midst of fighting to know where _most_, if not all, of my knives and or weapons were.

I sighed as my stomach growled. I sank down against the wall, trying to think of a way out of this. I couldn't think of anything off the top of my head, and I was at a loss for spells, apparently. Ganon was intelligent, so it was only natural that he would know I could use magic. For Nayru's sake, I'd conducted it in front of him!  
I put a hand to my temple, massaging. I felt so naked without my cowl covering my face, but I did my best to convince myself it wasn't my fault it was gone. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't my fault that I'd been captured, that I'd _failed._

And yet, I couldn't. I couldn't convince myself, because I knew that I was to blame. I knew that I was the reason that I was within this mess, and that the only way I was going to get out was by my own self. I didn't have any assistance, other than natural abilities. I had no weapons, no magic, no defenses. All I had was me, myself, and I.

Before I could think further on the issue, however, I heard footsteps coming in the direction of my cell. I tensed, lowering my face with shame, my golden hair falling down to mask some of my face, while my upraised arm did the rest of the job. It was a mechanical reaction, if anything.

"Come with me." rasped a scratchy, rough voice that made ice run through my blood. I glanced up, through my golden locks, to see the greedy, yellow eyes of a lizard. One of the lizards I'd fought earlier, it appeared. I was surprised it could speak Elvish.

Wordlessly, I stood, because my escape certainly wouldn't be through means of this cell without magic or weapons. I moved past the lizard into the long, dank stone hallway, forcing myself not to wrinkle my nose at the smell that issued from the scaly demon. I waited until the lizard started forward before I moved after it, limping slightly, holding onto my ribs, which ached from where Ganondorf had kicked me earlier.

As we walked, I was evaluating my options. This hall had only other cells, that I could see, and a staircase leading up at the very end. As we ascended the steps, and surfaced on the next floor, I saw we were in a grand hallway, with rich, red rugs, black stone walls, and black marble floors peeking through the red cloth. Tapestries of bloody battles were hung along the walls, and there was but one window, and it was too high for me to reach without jumping or climbing. I quickly memorized this hallway before we turned to go up yet another staircase.

The next hallway was much like the one below; it had tapestries, red rugs, stone walls and marble floors, but it had a set of double doors along the center, with two torches mounted on the walls on either sides of the doors, illuminating the hallway with a dim orange glow.

The lizard was taking me to the double doors. And for a moment, I questioned as to why I didn't turn and run for that window. And, as simply as I asked, I answered with: I wouldn't stand a chance, in the state I was in, if that lizard caught me and took me down. I needed to _sneak _from this castle, just as before. It wasn't the same castle, true, but it was very similar.

Through the double doors was a throne room. Underneath my feet was yet another red rug that led straight across to a black stone throne, cushioned with red velvet. Torches were stationed on either sides of the throne, along with Gerudo women, their faces masked with purple veils. Red curtains were draped over the two story windows along the left and right walls, and torches were mounted along those walls, as well, glowing dimly in the vast room. The rest of the black floor was left bare, except for the Gerudo guards stationed along the walls, and one black chair sitting a few feet in front of the steps leading up to the throne. I eyed it warily.

Ganondorf was seated upon the throne, as expected, a smirk upon his cruel face. He looked quite entertained, though nothing had happened yet. With a brief gesture of his hand towards the chair, he said smoothly, "My dear servant, please lead our guest to his seat."

I didn't have to be led. I jerked my arm free from the clawed hand that touched it, saying coldly, "I prefer to stand, thank-you."

Ganon smirked, as if he expected this reaction. "Very well, as you _are _the guest." Then, he frowned. "Speaking of such matters, Glorkul, I thought I instructed our guest to be nourished and bathed before he was brought to me. It's only good manners."

The lizard shifted uncomfortably under his master's glare. "Forgive me, master," he said in his scratchy voice, "but there was a disturbance in the dungeons with the other prisoners. I had only managed to contain them when it was time to deliver the Sheikah warrior." He bowed until his snout nearly touched the floor, waiting anxiously for his master's forgiveness.

"Very well, then, you are dismissed. Sheik will have to be taken care of personally." Ganondorf flashed me a disturbing smile, standing up from his throne with grace, despite his thick, muscular form. "I believe you found that you could not cast any magic?"

"Unequivocally." I replied coolly.

Ganon only smiled wider. "Apparently. I'm pleased that you were smart enough to try that move. And I'm quite sure you're missing these, right now." He casually raised one of my trusty throwing knives, turning it around and around, causing the blade to glint wickedly in the knife. I watched with captivated eyes, worried he would harm my knife, somehow. It had been given to me by Impa, so it was a very prized possession.

Then, just as quickly, the knife was gone, and Ganondorf had folded his hands neatly behind his back. "We are both well aware that this is not a time for idle chit-chat, so I will cut straight to the point." All amusement and games had vanished from Ganon's eyes, to be replaced with determination and a hatred he'd masked from me before. Yes, he hated me, just as he hated anything pure, working for the _good _of Hyrule. "I am under the impression that you are well acquainted with the young girl by the name of Melainia? That you are lovers with her, in fact?"

I didn't answer. If I said 'yes', that was betrayal, and I wouldn't even consider it. If I said 'no', Ganondorf would come to the conclusion himself that I _was _lovers with her and I was fairly sure he already knew, so I kept my mouth closed, simply staring blankly at him.

"I can see that you are intent on making this process difficult. What a pity." Ganondorf walked slowly up to me, so I had to look up, just to hold his gaze steadily. "What is the secret behind her powers, Sheik? You cannot tell me that you don't desire to know, as well. When have we ever, as mortals, seen a power as indescribable and infinite as her own? The magic she so skillfully displayed was force and energy beyond our _wildest dreams_, and if you are but to help me, we will be able to unlock that which has been withheld from mankind and elfkind for so long."

"I am not aware of that type of magic. No one is, and you are a fool to seek the answers to a question that has none." I said coolly.

Ganon simply smiled, and it unnerved me, though my expression did not show it. He stepped back. "So you're telling me that you do not have the slightest clue as to the means of her magic, the source? Because even a dolt would be able to differentiate between magic studied by a sorceress for many years and magic from a _god. _There is no rational person that would believe Melainia could contain magic like that on her own. That was the magic of a god, Sheik, and nothing less. Yes, I can see it in your eyes. You know this, already." Ganon narrowed his eyes slightly, tilting his head, as if he were peering into my very soul. I felt so exposed, and uneasy, under that gaze, that I nearly squirmed. "Melainia is not what she seems." he murmured, after a few moments of silence. "My Triforce reacted strongly in response to her, and her magic. It would be quite tragic if I had to find Melainia myself because you will not give me the answers that I desire."

"I told you that I didn't know!" I burst out angrily, unable to contain my fury. Suddenly, I wished that I was Link. I wished that I could contain my temper, be courageous. But I couldn't. I didn't work the same way as the Hero of Time.

Ganondorf smirked. "And I fail to believe that. Take a look, Sheik." he raised his hand, and a sudden swirling image appeared above his palm, and Melainia's face swam into view. My heart tightened with emotion, as I saw that it was Melainia in her transformation, with her strange markings, and long, black hair, practicing magic with Impa. This was Melainia _now. _So Ganon _knew _about the transformation . . .

"A combination of Sheikan, Twili, and celestial magic. The power of this girl harnessed would be unstoppable, correct, Sheik?" Ganon arched an eyebrow. "You are aware, yes. I'm afraid to inform you that whether or not you give me this information, Melainia will be brought to me." he said softly. "And she will be offered two choices. One, to join me, work for me, use her power for _my _benefit, or two . . . death."

My eyes widened at this prospect, and my heart began to pound in my chest as Melainia's image laughed at something Impa said, and she twirled the wildflower that she'd picked within her slender hands. She looked up, seeming to gaze at me through the image, and when her eyes widened, I sensed that she could _see me. _My heart stopped. "Sheik?" She called, and her voice echoed through the chamber.

Shock raced through me just as Ganondorf abruptly cut off the image and turned to his guards, snarling, "I did not foresee this! The girl can see through the magic of _scrying_!? Yet another safety precaution we must take!" Ganon stormed up to this throne, drawing a sword from behind the black stone and from the sheath it was held in, revealing a long black blade that glinted in the light.

I was left slightly dazed, as Ganon turned furious golden eyes upon me and said viciously, "_You_! You were _aware _of her magic! You tricked me into this! You will pay, Sheikah warrior!"

I only had a split second to react before his sword was zooming through air toward me. I did the only thing I could do: I ducked, flattening upon the ground, before I grabbed his boot and yanked with all my strength, causing him to lose his balance, slightly. I saw the Gerudo guards spring into action, drawing scimitars and heading forward to defend their master.

Or, I _thought. _I clenched my eyes shut as Ganon swung his sword down in an arch to slice me in two, since I couldn't react fast enough to roll away, waiting for the pain---

Only to gasp as I heard the clang of swords clashing. I opened my eyes, seeing one of the Gerudo women had blocked the blow with her scimitar, keeping me from being sliced in two. I scrambled to my feet as Ganondorf was distracted, to watch as another Gerudo woman raced up behind him, her sword raised to take him down.

However, Ganondorf was not the King of Evil for no reason. He maneuvered his sword in such a way that he broke free from his treacherous warrior, turning to block the other woman. I turned away from the battle scene, to run for my life, but was stopped by a lizard who had obviously heard the commotion and come to investigate. I would have been killed if a blade hadn't suddenly protruded through its chest, stained with green blood. The lizard gurgled up more blood before it crumpled in front of me, revealing the Gerudo behind it. Her golden eyes flashed to mine, and she winked. I felt a rush of bewilderment. What was going _on_?

I whirled, just in time to see Ganondorf curse as he was cornered by his own warriors. There was a quick word of magic uttered and he disappeared, and I let out a breath. I wasn't relaxed when the warriors turned to me, though. I tensed, my muscles stiff, as they surrounded me, all six of them.

But then the one in front pulled down the veil, and I gasped as I saw it was _Nabooru. _She winked at me again. "You look surprised, Sheik. Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked slyly.

I let my body sag with relief. "Nabooru? But . . . how?"

Nabooru waved her hand, and my eyes only widened more as the illusions of Gerudo warriors disappeared and in their places stood the Sages, all except for Zelda, Impa, and Melainia. Link met my eyes and smiled at me, and I smiled weakly back, after a moment.

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure. But before we discuss this, let's get the Staff of Souls and get out of here." Nabooru said solemnly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The night that you were captured by Ganondorf was the night that Impa decided to scry you, and she saw you being attacked. Obviously Ganon wasn't smart enough to anticipate that someone might be watching, so he didn't bother to cast an anti-magic border over your camp." Nabooru explained, as me and the Sages rode upon horses down a dirt road, long after we'd galloped like mad away from the castle. I had figured out we were somewhere within the Gerudo desert, and we were just now touching the borders of Hyrule field. "So, we kept an eye on you and when Ganon took you to the castle, we went through desert and I used my magic to disguise the rest of the Sages as Gerudo warriors. We gained entry into the castle, and with it, access to the Staff of Souls, to clean it and guard it in different watches. We made sure that we were the guards that would be stationed in the throne room when Ganon brought you forth for questioning, so we could save your Sheikan hide. So, we now have _two _presents to deliver. This beautiful artifact," Nabooru withdrew the Staff from her pack with her gloved hand, and, just looking at it, I felt a shiver run down my spine from the magic and energy and _power _that crackled through the air. It was a long alabaster staff, and at the top, a single large, green gem was nestled within white gold, thrumming with magic. I felt a natural draw toward the item, before Nabooru tucked it back away safely. "which I will give to Zelda, and then there's _you_, and you are to be delivered safely to Melainia."

I felt a blush come over my face, before I realized that I still didn't have on my cowl. But none of them seemed to be treating me different, though none of them had ever seen me without it before. I felt another rush of shame, looking down, trying to hide my face again.

"It's fine, Sheik." Link assured me softly. "If it helps any." he offered me Nabooru's purple veil. Gratefully, I took it, wrapping it around my face and masking it once more from view.

I let out a breath. "Thank all of you. I didn't know if I had any other options to get out of that castle. But . . . do any of you know what's been going on with the sky lately? The blue has completely vanished. I haven't seen it for so long now, I almost forget what it used to look like."

"That's another issue." Ruto wheezed from her own horse. I noticed how pale and drawn her scaled face appeared. She looked sick and weak, and her fins drooped slightly. Her voice sounded dry and cracked. "Nayru is the goddess of law, order, and obviously water, so I am directly connected to her. However, I feel _my _strength waning, and her voice no longer speaks to me when I pray. I fear something tragic has occurred to her."

A nameless fear was awakened in my heart at those words, and my heart beat faster. "And the other goddesses?"

"Farore has remained in contact with me." Saria piped up.

"And Din has not failed to give me guidance." Darunia rumbled.

"Then it is as we feared." Rauru murmured in his low, wise voice. "Something has happened to the goddess of law and wisdom. The Princess also told me her magic has been weaker of late. We must study into this and find out what is going on. It is our duty, as the Sages, and you, Sheik, as you are indebted to the Royal Family."

I said nothing in response to that. I cast my gaze forward, my fingers clenching around the reins a little tighter. No doubt that Ganondorf was behind it. "Ganon will pay for his crimes." I said fiercely, my red eyes burning with anger.

"Yes, he will. The goddesses will deal him the justice he is due." Rauru agreed. "In the meantime, Melainia's magic is something entirely else."

I felt myself blush again at the mentioning of her. "And what is that?" I dared to question.

"Her magic, as Ganondorf said, is a mixture of Sheikan, Twili, and celestial magic. We have yet to understand all of it, but another occurrence as at the battle with Ganondorf has happened with her." Rauru paused, letting that sink in. I felt uneasy once more. "Melainia was taken over once more when she heard of your capture, and she destroyed a large portion of the castle in her rage. She was not contained by the combines of all of the Sages magic, along with the Hero of Time's efforts. It was a frightening experience, for all of us, to witness that terrible, unstoppable power." Ganon's same words rang through my head when Rauru said this. '_The power of this girl harnessed would be unstoppable, correct, Sheik?_' "It only stopped by its own course, which was thankfully a few minutes after it began. But the damage had still been done. Melainia remembers being taken over by something, and hearing whispering within her mind, but nothing else. She cannot recount the event."

I swallowed past the sudden dryness of my throat. It _was _frightening, to picture. There was nothing I could say in return to that.

"Enough talk of doom and despair, though!" Nabooru interrupted. "You're giving me a headache!" her gaze softened, a rare thing, as she turned to me. "Melainia is fine, though, and she's waiting at home to welcome you with open arms, Sheik. Is that not happy?"

I smiled, slightly, at the thought, because it _did _help a little. I missed Melainia deeply, and I hated that I had had to leave her. But I would return, now, and everything would begin to look up, now that we had the Staff in our possession. Everything would look up . . .

**I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will have, but it's getting close to the end. I know, I know, don't cry . . . But more reviews would be much appreciated! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long delay in update, guys. I'm going to make this chapter extra long to make up for it. Thankfully, I got sick over the weekend so I had an excuse to stay home and update! I couldn't update before because of all these major assignments I had, and plus, I had writer's block terribly. So, on the with chapter now. **

Chapter ten

**Melainia's P.O.V.**

I glanced over my shoulder as the sound of horses' hooves upon the dirt road met my keen ears. Impa stopped in the middle of her lecture, as well, following the train of my gaze.

When my eyes met those of red over the distance, the widest smile broke out over my face and I took off like a rocket. I tripped over my own feet once, twice, before I skidded to a stop in front of Sheik's horse. He barely had time to gain his balance as I practically dragged him off the horse and into my arms, crushing his slender body to me, crying, "You had me so worried! If you _ever _get captured by a maniac, evil ruler who stalks powerful little girls for fun then I will kill you if you aren't already dead!"

Sheik sighed against my breast. "I won't. I promise. But, you must let me breathe, Melainia."

Blushing with embarrassment, I released him, glancing up at the Sages upon their own horses. Most of them were watching us with smiles on their faces, and it made me blush even deeper. But then I concentrated all of my attention on Sheik, tucking my arms underneath his shoulders and helping him towards the castle, babbling on about anything to distract him, since I knew he was in a great deal of pain from the lack of sleep and food. His eyes were drooping closed all the time, and I noticed he wore a lacy purple veil over his face. I didn't question it, but dragged him inside into the infirmary.

Once I secured him to the bed so he couldn't get up if he wanted to, I rushed to the kitchens and soon returned with a long tray laden down with hot, steaming food. I wanted to help Sheik eat, but he cast me a weary, though amused look, and I subsided.

"Something urgent has been brought to our attention." Sheik said abruptly, his voice seeming to sigh with every word from exhaustion, before he took a hearty gulp of his wine.

"Okay." I waited.

"Ruto claims that her magic, along with her physical strength, has been waning of late and that Nayru no longer speaks with her in her prayers. The sky has lost its blue color and Zelda's magic is also less potent. However, Darunia and Saria claim that their two goddesses, Farore and Din, remain steady." Sheik explained.

I took advantage of his pause. "So something's happened to Nayru?" this thought horrified me. I felt a rush of instinctive fear. "It . . . it doesn't have anything to do with Ganon, does it?"

"I'm afraid that's the only conclusion we can come to." Sheik said regretfully, as he took a bite of bread. "There is no one else that has the assets to be responsible, even if they _were _planning on defeating the gods."

I knew he was right. I bit my lower lip. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to pursue Ganon, and end this once and for all. He has wreaked too much havoc and the time has come for justice." Sheik said determinedly, glancing briefly up into my eyes.

I nodded in agreement. "But how will we find him? He always finds _us_."

"There are methods, Melainia. Don't doubt the skills of the Sheikah and the Sages." Sheik held my gaze with these words, and I nodded again, believing him.

"And I will accompany you?" I questioned, already grimacing because by the expression on Sheik's face, I could tell he was going to put up a fight over it.

"Not if I can help it." he replied, as I expected.

"Sheik," I said patiently, "I _have _to help. This magic that I have . . . even Ganon himself couldn't fend off against it. You can't honestly tell me that you're going to restrain me from going when I have this kind of power at my disposal."

"Though that isn't entirely true." Sheik quipped smoothly. "You see, you still do not know the machinations of this magic, and nor do I or the Sages. The magic technically isn't at your disposal for the fact that you cannot invoke it at will."

"Only technically." I agreed, before I said, "But the point is that with enough emotion, obviously, I can invoke it. We've gathered that much. And I'm _bound _to be extremely emotional in a battle with Ganondorf. Shouldn't that trigger it?"

"It isn't guaranteed." Sheik argued. "And if you can't predict when the magic will come forth, you'll more than likely be killed. What fighting experience do you have?"

"Impa has been teaching me." I argued right back. "I'm a lot stronger now than you think. I can control a lot of dark magic and I can fight well enough with a sword. I'm good a tracking and stealth. I would be useful."

"So says you. I don't have time to stick around and see if you can prove that theory, for as soon as I finish this," Sheik gestured to the tray of food, "then I must pack to be on my way."

Now wait a moment. If this was now concerning _Sheik's _health, I was damned if he was going to go on a mission in this shape. "Sheik, you're half-dead!" I said angrily. "_I'm _more likely to survive a battle with Ganon right now than you are! You're nearly collapsing with exhaustion! You cannot go on a mission right now! I'm strong enough to restrain you right now, if I want, and no one will stop me."

Sheik glared at me as I glared right back. "Go to sleep." I insisted.

"No. Not until you agree to stay behind."

"No." I said right back. "I won't do it, Sheik, not when you and the Sages can use all the help that you can get. That's final. You can glare and glower all you want but you aren't my father and I can make my own decisions."

"It's your life I'm concerned for." he said through clenched teeth.

"And I'm flattered, but I'm not staying behind while my love goes off into battle without me." I said, softening my tone and reaching forward, gently tugging down the purple veil. I stroked his warm, smooth, tan cheek with the backs of my fingers, and Sheik sighed.

"We'll talk more about this later when you aren't attempting to seduce me." he murmured, holding my eyes. I smiled at him, leaning forward and gently kissing his hot, soft lips.

I was pleased that it was _he _who made a sound of protest when I pulled back. "You need to sleep." I whispered to him. "I'll come back later." I stood up from the bed, looking at him one last time before I turned and headed from the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Impa, were you planning to make me stay behind when the rest of you were going to go after Ganondorf?" I questioned as I found the Sage of Shadows moving down the hall.

Impa let out a long breath. "I was going to let it be your decision, Melainia. You are nearly a grown woman now so I believe you can take care of yourself. I have taught you the skills essential for survival and you cannot learn much more from me."

I felt a rush of indignation. "So Sheik is the only one who doesn't want me to go?" I asked, annoyed, because I'd asked all the other Sages and the Hero of Time their opinions on me going. They'd all said it wasn't a problem, and that I was perfectly welcome.

Impa's lips quirked with amusement, and this irritated me further. "He's concerned about your safety, Melainia. Sheik would lock you down with chains if he so much as heard that you wanted to go through town by yourself. He's protective of you."

"Yeah, I gathered that." I muttered darkly.

Impa chuckled. "Do not take it personally, Melainia. Just consider it this way: Sheik loves you. It's very obvious in the way he acts around you. If you would like, we'll hold a meeting on the matter. Just remember, Sheik cannot physically restrain you from going. He can be angry for a time, but he will get over it eventually."

I nodded, agreeing. "Okay. So, have you found anymore out about what's going on with Nayru?"

Impa immediately sobered. "No, unfortunately. The only conclusion that I can come to is that she is . . . gone."

"Gone? As in . . . as in . . . dead?" I had to choke out the word.

"No, not dead. Just . . . gone. If she were deceased, the water would cease to flow and exist, and law would be nonexistent." Impa explained. "We do not have the slightest clue as to where she has gone, though."

I absorbed this, slowly. "And did you manage to obtain the Staff of Souls when at the castle?" I asked abruptly.

Impa nodded. "Yes. Zelda is keeping it within her chambers, studying it. We have not been able to find the wielder of it, yet, though." Impa paused, her face thoughtful as we rounded the corner of the hallway. "We've also discovered that attempting to touch the Staff without some sort of coverage on your hands will result in a magical shock. A very _painful _shock. So, if you ever grow curious of the Staff, I suggest you do not touch it without gloves on."

"So it's true that there's only one wielder?" I questioned, bewildered.

"Aye." Impa glanced down at me briefly. "None of the Sages, even Zelda, are able to access the magic of the Staff, much less control it. The Hero of Time is also incapable. We will try Sheik, next."

I contemplated this. "Where is the wielder, I wonder?" I mused.

"Obviously not around anywhere." Impa replied. "But for now, I suggest you go and pack for a long journey. Ganon will be running relentlessly now for escape now that we are all together and strong, with the Staff, and we will pursue him relentlessly. We will end this."

Impa's fierce determination rubbed off on me, and I nodded once. I turned away, heading for my own room. As I packed my own belongings and tucked my sword into the back of my pack, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called.

Link entered, to my surprise, smiling briefly at me, his handsome face breathtaking. It took me a moment to get over being dazzled by his smile, before he said, "I take it you've put Sheik under bed arrest?"

I laughed, relaxing. "No. Well, yes, actually. But that's only because he needs it." I added.

I sensed that Link was here for something important, but didn't know how to approach it. He shifted a bit awkwardly, before he said abruptly, "You already spoke to me about accompanying us on our journey."

I nodded, waiting.

"I hate to ask this of you, but you see, it's--- well, I don't want to drop the wrong impression--- and I wish . . ." Link stopped, fumbling, looking embarrassed and frustrated at the same time. I continued to wait, patient and sympathetic. He flushed. "When we finally find Ganon, and manage to initiate a battle with him, I believe I'll be too distracted with taking care of him to really . . . _protect _the Princess. Or Nabooru. I hate to ask this . . ." he repeated, "but will you mind . . . keeping an extra eye on them, while Sheik and I, and the rest of the Sages, dispose of Ganondorf? If you can just keep the Princess and Nabooru safe, then I'll be so grateful. If Ganon captures Zelda, and I'm already within his grasp . . ." Link hesitated. "The entire Triforce will be within his hands. We can't let that happen, Melainia. Can you promise me?"

I nodded. "Of course, Link. I promise I'll guard the Princess and Nabooru with my life, but I doubt Nabooru will want a scrawny little runt like me in the way." I winked at Link, and he laughed at the way Nabooru would have phrased it.

"Thank-you." Link said softly, nodding to me, and I sensed how thankful and relieved he was that I'd agreed. "How can I pay you back?"

"Just protect Sheik with your life." I said, solemn immediately.

Link nodded. "I can do that. I'll leave you to your . . . packing." The door closed after him.

Somehow, I was unsurprised when the Princess herself entered my room next. "Melainia," she started, and I was glad she didn't even hesitate, "could you come with me for a moment?"

I nodded and followed her down the hallway, trying to match her quick pace. Her pink skirts billowed out behind her, and she was obviously in a hurry. I had to break out into a small jog to keep up with her hectic gliding.

Zelda led me to the scrying room where we'd watched Sheik after he got captured by Ganondorf. She closed the door tightly after us and turned to me briskly, saying, "What all do you know of the Staff of Souls?"

Taken off guard, I answered, "I know that it was used a long time ago to imprison the souls of those who were evil, and that the souls could be released. I also know that there's only one person who can wield the Staff."

Zelda didn't even blink. Her cerulean eyes were fixed upon something past me, and I turned, seeing the long, alabaster Staff that leaned against the window, the green gem nestled within white gold at the top of it thrumming lowly with powerful magic. The hairs on the back of my neck and on my arms stood up, as I stared at the Staff of Souls.

"No one can wield it, that we've discovered . . . yet." Zelda said quietly. "Yet." she repeated. "Melainia, what do you believe has happened to Nayru?"

That question also took me off guard. "That she is . . . gone. Something has happened to her." I said slowly, feeling more and more confused by the moment, as I turned reluctantly to look at Zelda.

"You have no other theories?"

As Zelda let this sink in, I wasn't sure how long it remained silent, as I put two and two together in my head. Ganondorf had possessed the Staff for a long enough duration of time . . . Nayru had disappeared . . . Ruto's magic was waning and Nayru no longer answered her . . . the legends Sheik had told me about the one that could release the soul imprisoned within the Staff that would bring law and order back to Hyrule . . . Law and order . . .

"The Staff!" I gasped out, my eyes wide as I whirled toward Zelda. "Nayru is imprisoned in the Staff!"

Zelda nodded. "Precisely, Melainia. Now, can you figure out the other reason that I brought you here?"

I was confused again. "No . . .?"

"I want you to touch that Staff, Melainia." Zelda said quietly.

"T-touch it?" Wouldn't it blow me up?

"Yes, Melainia. Trust me." Zelda said patiently.

"B-but . . ."

"Do it, Melainia. There is something I must know." Zelda ordered.

Squaring my shoulders, I turned to face the Staff again. I moved slowly toward it, my heart beating wildly in my chest as I tentatively approached the magical artifact. I glanced helplessly over my shoulder at Zelda, biting my lower lip with nervousness when her expression didn't change. Swallowing, I turned back to the Staff and continued on forward, my hand trembling as I reached for it.

My eyes closed, as I awaited the pain---

But it never came. My fingers touched the cool, smooth Staff, and I locked my fingers around it slowly, feeling the raw power pulsing through my veins, in time with my heartbeat. My eyes were wide with awe, my mouth open in amazement, as I picked the Staff slowly up from its perch against the window, turning to look at Zelda. Her eyes were not as astounded as mine, but there was interest there.

"So, it's as I thought." she murmured, finally. "_You _are indeed the wielder of the Staff."

I looked down at the Staff in my hands, biting my lower lip nervously again. "So . . . _I'm _supposed to get Nayru out of this thing?"

Zelda nodded slowly. "It is your duty, Melainia. You must release her now."

"I don't know how." I admitted, feeling stupid and useless.

"You must concentrate."

I closed my eyes, and I concentrated. Nothing happened. "It's not working."

"You must let your own soul touch that of Nayru's, Melainia. You must seek her inside the Staff and she will seek you in return. You will find her." Zelda assured me. "I do not wish to pressure you, but Nayru must be set free immediately."

I nodded. "Okay. I'll try." I closed my eyes again, letting out a long breath, relaxing. I let my mind reach out, searching, seeking . . .

And felt absolutely nothing.

I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment, so I tried again, with the same result. I couldn't find her soul. I couldn't reach her. She was trapped within this infernal artifact, and I was the only one who could save her. And I couldn't do it. I was so _useless_!

"You are not trying hard enough, Melainia." came Zelda's voice.

"I don't understand what you mean!" I said, frustrated.

"Use your _soul_, not your _mind_, Melainia. You will find her only then." Zelda replied cryptically.

I felt myself growing angry. "That doesn't tell me very much. I don't know how to 'use my soul', much less find _hers _with it."

"Remain calm and patient, Melainia. You will not find her if you are angry." Zelda admonished.

I felt another surge of anger. "It's easy for you to say. I can't 'use my soul' !" I knew I was flying off the handle, but I didn't exactly care at the moment.

"Melainia," Zelda's tone was stern. "Calm down, and try again."

"I will not calm down!" My fists clenched around the Staff. "I can't try if I don't know what to do!"

"Melainia---" Zelda's eyes were wide with alarm, and she began to back away from me.

I didn't realize that my eyes were beginning to glow a bright violet, and that magic was beginning to spark from my hands. I was frustrated that I didn't understand Zelda's words, frustrated that I felt she was belittling me, frustrated that I couldn't release the goddess of water and law even though she was the _only _solution to the war and that I was the _only _person that could release her. It was too much.

White hot heat blazed through me, and I felt electricity sear through my body. _NO, not again_! I thought desperately, because I knew what was happening. I waited for the blackness to take me, but it didn't. I remained aware, and I could see everything that was happening, even though I couldn't control it.

I watched in horror as one of my hands raised and a bolt of purple lightning issued from it, leaving the wall behind Zelda in crumbling ruin. The Princess's eyes were wide with terror, but she raised her own hands and golden magic glowed from her hands as she began to chant a spell. As she concluded her spell, I felt no difference in my body, though I knew she'd been trying to knock me out.

"Melainia, you must snap out of it! I am not your enemy!" Zelda shouted, even as she flattened to the floor to avoid another purple lightning bolt.  
"NO!" I screamed in horror. "Stop! STOP!" But my screams came out empty, silent. It was as if I were withdrawn to another part of my mind, writhing against chains. I could hear the melodious whispering in another language beginning in my head, the whispering I'd heard last time. Except, it was louder.

_Must not consume . . . must not consume . . . I need . . . I need . . . freedom . . . humans cannot comprehend the magic . . . _I felt my eyes widen as I could understand the strange language. I knew it was a celestial tongue, so how did _I _know it? The whispering went on. It sounded urgent, frantic. _Hyrule is chaotic . . . my sisters . . . you must . . . save our people . . . save them . . . save them . . . this girl is not safe . . . she will be consumed . . . I must not consume . . . _

"Consume who? What girl?" I shouted.

_Melainia . . . Melainia . . . Melainia . . ._

Cold chills raced down my spine at the whispering of my name. It remained desperate. "Who are you?" I screamed.

_Melainia . . . Melainia . . . Melainia . . ._

The massacre continued to unfold before me, as I finished off with Zelda and a purple lightning bolt finally struck her in the chest. She convulsed with the magic before slumping to the ground, unconscious or dead, I did not know. My feet no longer touched the floor, as I glided from the room and out into the hallway, met with screams. I silenced them quickly with surges of magic.

"STOP STOP STOP!!! DON'T KILL THEM!!!" I screamed desperately, tears of anguish and horror running down my face as I writhed against my binds, trying to get control of my body again.

_Must not consume . . . can't . . . control . . . it . . ._

"You have to! You have to control yourself!" I blathered out frantically.

_Must . . . control . . ._

"Yes! Yes, control it!" I cried feverishly.

My body turned toward the Hero of Time, who had drawn his sword and was shouting, "Melainia, it's me, Link! You have to stop! Melainia, you have to stop!"

A quick slash of my arm severed his sword in half with a flash of purple light. Link pulled out his hookshot quickly, shooting it into the ceiling above my head, and slammed into me with enough force that it would have hurt, had I been in control of my body. I screamed instinctively as we rolled across the floor, Link pinning my treacherous body to the ground.

His blue eyes were urgent. "Melainia, get control of your body! Come back to us!"

Whatever controlled my body uttered a simple word of magic and Link screamed as something invisible attacked him, writhing in pain on the floor as he rolled off me. My body stood up, gliding past him and on to wreak more havoc.

I couldn't stop my screaming. "PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! DON'T HURT THEM ANYMORE! DON'T!"

_Sisters . . . you have . . . abandoned me . . . you will pay . . . _

"No one's abandoned you! I'll save you! Just stop!" I cried.

_Save me . . . save me . . . now . . . too late . . ._

"NO!" I screamed, as my hand opened the door to Sheik's room. I began to fight with a renewed fury, fighting with all I was worth to escape, get free, save my love from impending doom.

_Loves him . . . must not harm . . . can't . . . control . . ._

"CONTROL IT, DAMN YOU! DON'T HURT HIM!"

I watched in horror as Sheik came off the bed, his cowl still gone, his face bare, his red eyes widening. "Melainia! Melainia, it's me, Sheik!" he said.

"I love you . . ." I sobbed. "I love you . . ." I knew I was helpless to stop what was going to come next, as my body raised its hand out toward him.

Sheik gasped and flattened to the ground to avoid the purple lightning bolt. "Melainia, it's me, Sheik! You must listen to me! I know you're in there! You must listen!"

_Can't . . . harm . . ._

"SHEIK! MOVE!" I screamed, as my body hurled another violet, electrical jolt towards my love.

Sheik seemed to hear, for he hastily rolled to the side, and this resulted in the wall behind him being disintegrated. "Melainia, I love you, and you must listen to me and stop! You must get control on your body!"

_He loves . . . her . . ._

"You love me?" I whispered. He'd never told me he loved me before. I'd always known it was true, but he'd never said it aloud . . . This gave me a new strength.

"Stop this now!" I shouted determinedly. "Give me control of my body back! Stop hurting innocent people! Give me control! STOP THIS NOW!!!"

_Your . . . heart . . . is pure . . . _Was the last of the whispering that I heard, before I let out a gasp as feeling rushed back to my body, and I slumped to the ground. Sheik rushed to me, holding me in his arms.

"Melainia! Are you all right?" he asked urgently.

I stared up at him with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry. I love you." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes and spilling over. I was hysterical.

Sheik just held me to him, as all of the Sages rushed into the room, including Zelda. "Is she back to normal?" Zelda demanded.  
Sheik nodded. "Yes. Yes, she's fine." he said, despite the fact that I was sobbing frantically against his chest.

"Then seize her." Zelda ordered her guards. My eyes widened as Sheik's did.

**DUM DUM DUM!!!! What do you guys think? Let me know in a REVIEW!!! **


End file.
